High School Effect
by The Quarian behind the mask
Summary: When twins, Alex and Ivy Shepard move to the Citadel, they have to attend a new high school. Will they meet any new friends or be constantly harassed and annoyed by the other students? Other characters include: Kasumi, Liara, Joker, Samantha, Zaeed, Hannah Shepard, Wrex, Mordin, Thane, Miranda, and Grunt. Remember to review and make suggestions.
1. Characters

Main Characters:

Alex Shepard:

Age: 15

Personality: Whether being quiet or speaking, Alex is a natural leader who stands up for his friends and himself. He is caring for both his friends and family and is willing to sacrifice anything for them. He is more or less annoyed that he is being transferred to a new school much less a new place but is at least happy that his twin sister and mother are with him. Though he'll try to make do of the new school he is going to. As for interests, well he is what some people call an "Old Soul" meaning he'll prefers watching older movies or tv shows or doing stuff that was around longer than recent stuff. Though that won't stop him from giving newer stuff a chance but won't leave an impression on him as much as the classics. He is also very humorous as well as sarcastic. Something that ticks him off is when people steal or attempts to.

Appearance: Dark black hair that is straight, brown eyes, whitish skin color and is about five foot eleven and lean.

Role in the story: The very main protagonist who will face the challenges of High School with both his sister and his newly acquired friends.

Ivy Shepard:

Age: 15

Personality: Though not as much as a leader as her brother but does know how to get people to be on her side whether it's persuasion or intimidation. But in a regular conversation she is quite friendly and her friends like to hang out with her, a lot. She is very humorous and loves jokes. Something that really ticks her off is when a person who can't stand up for themselves is being picked on. What does she do? Well she defends that person and gives the bully or bullies a fight. It ends up in suspension but worth for her and for the victim not about to get beat up.

Appearance: Long red hair with brown eyes, whitish skin color and red lips. Five foot eight plus about lean.

Role in the story: A person trying to make a difference but yet somehow can never be able to achieve it.

Tali'Zorah:

Age 14

Personality: Tali really enjoys spending time with her friends and working on tech to the point where it even bumper her up a year. Soft spoken at first but later gains the courage to talk in crowds and is always cared for in the group. She is also very supportive of friends and family of what they do and with them until the end.

Role in the Story: Tali is always trying to prove herself to her father by gaining his approval but always fails. It always gets her depressed but her friends always seem to cheer her up but don't fully do it. If only someone can show her that she doesn't need to spend her whole life living up to his expectations. She is also there to support a lot of the Shepards' goals and be with them until the end.

Garrus Vakarian:

Age: 16

Personality: He is known as the person who always has your back and will never betray you. Garrus is quite friendly, always knows how to keep a conversation going and likes to tell jokes. To the point where him and Jeff get into joke wars. Whenever someone needs advice people come to him and usually knows what to do. But when he has a problem, he doesn't know how to do it and asks Alex or Ivy what to do.

Role in the story: Garrus' role is where he always follows both Alex and Ivy into whatever plan they have with little to no question. With them until the end, other than that usually just being a friend.

Kasumi Goto:

Age: 15

Personality: Kasumi's friends enjoy hanging out with her but always avoid secrets. Why? Well she either can't keep a secret or she just flat out tells everyone about. A lot of people think it's the latter. Despite all of that she does offer her sympathies to friends. She also has a really bad case of Kleptomania and has a huge crush on Jacob. She also always finds her way around without people noticing especially with the cloak she covers herself with.

Role in the story: Comic relief and always someone who likes to annoy people.

Jeff/Joker Moeru:

Age: 15

Personality: Viewed as the group clown in the story and also the story's smart-ass. Despite those he does carry on a good conversation with people and enjoyable to be around even though he's disable. He is very fascinated by flying even to the point where he wants to join the Alliance just to fly a ship.

Role in the story: There to be a smart ass and comic relief.

Liara T' Soni:

Age: 15/65

Personality: Liara is always enthused about history and always likes to have conversations about it. She is always a reliable friend when you need her with you. Liara also, tends to investigate into situations further than most of the group does.

Role in the story: Liara's role is assisting the Shepards with whatever plans they have whether finding schematics or help devising the plans. She is always there to help.

Hannah Shepard:

Age: 37

Personality: Hannah always does what she can for her two children even to the point of defending them. But sometimes even then she can't defend them and has to let them face the consequences. She is very caring, gives out advice, and always encourages people to fulfill their goals in life.

Role in the story: A mentor to Alex and Ivy to have them make differences in life.

Appearance: Lightish long brown hair, brown eyes, five foot ten and skinny.

Zaeed Massani:

Age: 58

Personality: Zaeed here is quite nostalgic to the point where he just rambles on and on with his stories about his whole life. Even to the point where he doesn't even teach the stuff required in English, which most of the students are very happy about. He is friendly for the most part but some people call him an asshole for his rude behavior he uses that kind of language a lot of the times. He also, absolutely hates one person and that person is Vido Santiago. Why? No one is really sure of that yet.

Role in the story: Mainly for comedic reasons because he's guddamn awesome but serves as a mentor like role for Alex. Even aids the group at their time of need or just hangs out with them just for the hell of it.

Thane Krios:

Age: 39

Personality: Thane is a mysterious character with a mysterious past but yet opens during conversations. He is the current teacher of the Philosophy class and soon becomes friends with the newcomer, Ivy. He is also willing to give others' advice in life and skills of his own such as martial arts and stealth. Lastly Thane is always trying to connect with his son but ever since his wife, Irikah passed on a few years back, and Koylat has always been distant from him ever since.

Role in the Story: A mentor like persona to Ivy, trying to teach her how to make the difference and that he is trying to make a difference as well. A difference for his son, Koylat.

Secondary Characters

Miranda Lawson

Age: 15

Personality: The leader of her group and will always keep it at that way. She is quite ruthless and looks down at everyone. Even to the point where she not only looks down at the group but also hates them especially Ivy, Garrus and Kasumi. Why? Well mainly she encounters them the most and in their P.E where she thinks that they try to rival her and her group. She is also considered the brains of the group.

Role in the story: Along with Grunt, the two seem to be the main antagonists at the moment though not evil or anything-just assholes.

Grunt

Age: 15

Personality: A not so smart teen that always loves a fight and is more or less considered the brawn of the group. He is also, very popular at school with not only the jocks but even has his own set of followers which, Grunt calls his own gang, Arlak.

Role in the story: The same with Miranda, the two are the main antagonists at the moment.

Jacob Taylor

Age: 15

Personality: The lesser of the three evils of his friends even to the point where he tries to break up the arguments. Though if an agreement can't be made or a halt in the arguments can't be stopped then he'll reluctantly side with his group due to being loyal to his friends. That doesn't make him a mean person at all, he's an easy going person who likes to hang out with people. Even willing to help people and meet new people. He's clearly clueless about Kasumi's crush on him as he is clearly interested in one of the science enthused students, Brynn Cole.

Role in the story: There to be there meaning a person just trying to keep tensions from rising any further than they have to be.

Samantha Traynor

Age: 14

Personality: Samantha is one of those people who is really shy to the point where when someone talks to her that she doesn't know, she either can't speak or stutters. Though once she gets to know someone and trusts him or her then she can speak to that person regularly. Despite her shy nature she is really smart to the point where she's in the honor roll and like Tali was able to skip a grade up. Sam also really enjoys Chess to the point where her and her friend, Kelly Chambers created the very own Chess Club.

Role in the story: A shy character that makes her role seem small at first though she does try to talk the group but always bails out at the last minute.

Mordin Solus

Age: 30

Personality: Mordin is always talking a mile a minute to the point where you can't even tell if he's taking a breath or not. Though always talking, his conversations or teachings are always knowledge as well as entertaining. He maybe crazy at times but that's what people like about him, always there to entertain people.

Role in the story: Not really a big contributing factor the story at the beginning but more as a regular teacher but there to provide some comedic value.

Wrex

Age: 800

Personality: Encourages violence and mean-spirited actions but is willing to have a good conversation with people he respects. Though once people get to know him they tend to enjoy his company.

Role in the story: Similar to Mordin more of a character who supports Miranda's group due to them being jocks but eventually might respect the main group of characters.


	2. Classes and more Characters

Classes

Alex Shepard

Biology- Mordin Solus

English 10P- Zaeed Massani

Lunch

Galaxy History-Samara

Geometry-Hannah Shepard

Business- Lorik Qui'in

Ivy Shepard

Galaxy History-Samara

Philosophy-Thane Krios

Lunch

P.E: Coach-Wrex

Geometry-Hannah Shepard

English-Zaeed Massani

Tali Zorah Nar Rayya

Biology-Mordin Solus

Engineering-Adams

Lunch

Galaxy History-Samara

Geometry-Hannah Shepard

Business-Lorik Qui'in

Kasumi Goto

Economics-Udina

English 10P-Zaeed Massani

Lunch

PE-Coach Wrex

Geometry-Hannah Shepard

Sex Ed-Mordin Solus

Mass Effect Issue (School newspaper)

Garrus Vakarian

Biology-Mordin Solus

The Law and Order-Excuter Pallin

Lunch

P.E-Coach Wrex

Geometry-Hannah Shepard

English-Zaeed Massani

Liara

Speech-Kirrahe

English 10P-Zaeed Massani

Lunch

World History-Samara

Geometry-Hannah Shepard

Business 1-Lorik Qui'in

Joker

1. Driving-Navigator Pressly

2. Engineering-Engineer Adams

3. Lunch

4. English 10P-Zaeed Massani

5. Geometry-Hannah Shepard

6. Business 1-Lorik Qui'in


	3. Ark 1: Chapter 1

High School Effect

Chapter 1

Author's Note: I am so sorry you guys for this taking a long time. I know I don't accept forgiveness or whatever but I am sorry. But the first chapter is here and quite long I might say. Hopefully you will all like it and if you don't then I understand. Read away and we'll see what happens.

September 12th

It was just a few days ago since Alex, Ivy and their mother moved to the Citadel from their old home in Mindoir. Their mother, Hannah was hired by Normandy high school to be the new math teacher for the school. With settling into a new house on the massive space station both siblings are about to figure out how much of their life will be different on the Citadel. This is the beginning of Alex and Ivy's life in a new high school.

6:35 AM

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Alex slammed his hand on his alarm clock and groaned out "First day of school!"

Alex got out of his bed and looked around in his new room. He had a king size bed that had white blankets on them while his walls and floor were metal. He had a couch that that was connected to the south wall and across from it was holographic TV with some consoles. The 15-year-old teen walked over to his desk, where he saw his red and brown hamster pushing his face against the cage. Alex knew what his hamster wanted and that was food.

Alex opened the top of the hamster's cage and began to dump some food in the small bowl for his hamster. The hamster right away was nibbling on his food and was making little squeaking noises.

Alex patted his hamster on the head gently and said, "You're lucky you don't have to go do anything. All you get to do is sit around, do nothing, eat and mock me all the time."

Baragon, the hamster just looked at the teenage boy for a second and went back to eating.

"Right. That's what I thought you were going to do."

After feeding his pet, the teenager went over to his dresser and was getting ready to put on his school clothes. Alex put on a pair of blue jeans, a red shirt, and lastly put on a hoodie that was black with a red stripe on the right arm piece. Alex was about to walk out of his room when he forgot his black tennis shoes and quickly grabbed them.

The next thing he did was into the bathroom. Alex looked at the mirror and then looked at his mixture of white and tan skin. His eyes were brown and his hair was a brown average length with some curls in them. The teenage boy took a comb and combed his hair hoping to make the curls go away. Alex then grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste and began to brush his teeth.

Alex looked in the mirror and said, "I can already tell that the first day of my new school will suck ass."

While Alex was getting ready for school, his twin sister, Ivy was still fast asleep in bed. The red headed teenager slept peacefully on her bed until she felt something heavy jump on her. This instantly caused her to jump out of bed and yelled in shock. Wanting to know what made her scream, she looked up to see a robot like dog lying down on her bed, soundly.

Ivy shook her head and said, "Always wanting to steal my bed don't you, Hal?"

Hal looked at the red head for a moment before closing its eye and powering down on the bed. "Right…"

Ivy then got up from the ground, walked over to her dresser and was changing from her green pajamas to her school clothes. It only took a few minutes for her to change. Ivy was wearing a red jacket, blue jeans, and a white shirt. The next thing she did was run into the bathroom to put her makeup on which was just mainly put on red lipstick for her lips. Her mother never really understands why she only put on lipstick but she always told them it was her style so they just let her be.

Once Ivy was out of the bathroom she began to walk down the hallway that led to the kitchen when she saw her brother, Alex walking down as well. Alex was the first to talk and said, "Well good morning, sis. How's your morning so far?"

"Well I was sleeping fine until Hal decides to jump on me and take my spot on the bed. How about yours?"

"Alarm went off so that basically pisses everyone off and for the fact that we have to wake up early for school."

"Tell me about it."

"Well let's hope breakfast is at least good."

"I'm sure it will be."

The Shepard twins walked tiredly out into the kitchen where their mother was making breakfast. The tired teenagers sat at the table and were dozing off at the table when their mother Hannah walked over to them.

"Good Morning Alex and Ivy. Did you have a good night's rest?" Hannah asked

Alex groaned while he said sarcastically, "Well the alarm went off with a huge noise and woke me from a wonderful sleep so yeah I slept good."

"Alex do you have to be so sarcastic all the time?" Hannah asked obviously a bit annoyed with his attitude.

"Well, I don't do it all the time."

"Don't do it all the time? You do it at least twenty times a day!" Ivy said in an accusing manner.

"Oh right because I so do it with every conversation we're having."

"See you're doing it again!"

"Now, now you two. Let's clam down and have some breakfast."

"Of course let's have some delicious breakfast and get this show on the road." Alex said while Hannah gave him a disapproving look.

"What? I wasn't being sarcastic that time." Alex complained.

"Uh-huh."

"Anyway….." Ivy trying to change the subject, "What's for breakfast?"

"Eggs and Bacon." Hannah said while bringing over their plates with their breakfast.

Hannah said as she set breakfast down on the table "Now eat up you two, don't want to be late on your first day of school."

"So how come we had to move here again?" Alex asked after taking a mouthful of his scrambled eggs.

"We moved here because there was no other math teachers at this school plus I'm getting a pay raise, better insurance for all of us plus a better education for you both."

"Well I can understand that but I was happy where I was before."

"I agree, we both had a lot of friends, great classes and last of all our lives were great there.

"Look, I'm sorry that you two didn't agree with my decision for us to move to the Citadel but like I said we have it here a lot better than at Mindoir. We'll have just about everything we'll need."

"Well we know that, it's just that despite being a bit of a talker, I can get annoyed by some people and I don't know people will react to me and Ivy here."

"Hey cheer up, I'm sure we can find a few friends within our first day here… provided we don't meet any snobs saying how they live on the Citadel for their whole lives and are automatically better than us." Ivy said in a somewhat despising manner.

"Took the words right out of me." Alex said.

"Now there I'm sure you'll both make some friends here and now eat your breakfast." Hannah said as she sat down at the table and began to eat her breakfast with her two kids.

Both Alex and Ivy both groaned in annoyance and resumed eating their breakfast.

7:15 AM

Despite the twins constant ranting about moving they did agree that there was one good thing about their move. The fact that their mother drove them to school due to her being at the same school as them now. The two had their own private ride to school and didn't have to ride the bus anymore, which made the Skyillan Blitz look like a walk in the park.

Hannah, Ivy and Alex arrived at Normandy high in their hover car. The two got out and looked at the front of the high school. Alex and Ivy began to look at the front of the school. It was a huge three story white building with blue stripes coming down the building. There was a huge fountain with some sort of ship that had a combined design of a Turian ship and a human ship in the center of the walkway. It was colored in white and had blue stripes just like the building. There were also, fields of grass on both sides of the walkway obviously leading to the field for P.E in the back of the school.

The twins put on their backpacks and looked back at their mother. Hannah said to her children, "You two go on ahead and remember make sure you have a good day and meet some new friends."

"Yeah, okay I'll just go up right to someone and say, Hey you want to be friends with me even though we know nothing about each other. Then they'll say sure why not. No strings attached." Alex said sarcastically.

"Alex." Hannah said disapprovingly.

"Fine we'll find people to talk to." Alex said.

"Come on. It won't be that bad, I'm sure there will be people who will join our little gang of misfits." Ivy teased.

"Right… We'll we're off to head into the school."

"Alright and make sure you don't get to class late. Also, make sure you two have fun." Hannah said as the twins were walking towards the building.

The twins entered the main high school building and began to look around the halls of building. They couldn't believe their eyes as they saw every different species walking down the halls. They even saw Elcor and Hanar strolling down the hallways. They've seen aliens before and met them but not this many at once. At their old school in Mindoir, it was mainly humans there with the exception of an alien there once in a while but this was just unbelievable to them. The twins didn't have a problem with and in fact they actually welcomed being friends with other species.

The next thing that the twins saw was a group of five people chatting with each other. The five people that were chatting about something the two couldn't hear but they were two humans, a Turian, an Asari, and a Quarian. One of the humans looked like he was having a hard time standing up and looked like he was crippled due to some sort of mechanical braces on his legs. The other had a black hood over her head, which also connected to the rest of her clothing, which was black as well. Also, judging from her face she appeared to be Japanese. The Turian was wearing blue clothing that looked like armor while the Asari was wearing a green and white dress. Then finally the Quarian was in a purple environmental suit.

The twins turned their attention away to walk around the school when they felt someone bump up against them. The two quickly turned around to see three people which two of them were human and the other was a Krogan.

"You two must be the new students here huh?" The female student said in an Australian voice that was wearing a white stretch suit.

"Yeah so. What's the big deal?" Alex asked?

"You should know that we're the popular group here at this school and if you try to become more popular then us then Grunt here is going to cripple you for life." The female student said.

"Yeah then you'll end up just like the Joker over there." Grunt said while he pointed at the crippled teen over by the first group the twins looked at

The Asari, the Turian, the Japanese girl and the Quarian looked at the group angrily.

"What the hell are you freaks looking at!" Grunt yelled out.

The Turian in blue clothes was about to charge at Grunt when the Asari put her hand on the Turian's shoulder and said, "It's not worth it Garrus."

The Turian known as Garrus reluctantly agreed with his friend and backed down obviously not having it be worth it.

"Yeah I don't think you'll have to worry about us because we're not interested in your damn sports and do we look like the people who are interested in talking to a lot of people? Alex said.

"So I see you must be one of those shy people huh?" The female student said.

"Nope we just prefer not to talk to people who are annoying and also, what happens to be your name so we don't somehow call you something that will piss you off." Ivy asked.

"All you need to know is that my name is Miranda, that's Grunt and that's Jacob." Miranda said.

"You see Miranda I'm not in the mood for your games and we don't even want to bother with you. So how about you and your group of friends here just walk away and continue doing your little pissing contest without us. Okay? Alex said in an annoyed manner.

"This one thinks he's tough, I say we should beat the crap out of him." Grunt said

"Maybe we should put them in their place to make examples of others who back talk to us." Miranda said eagerly ready for a fight.

"Well you two ready for a fight?" Grunt asked while he was half smiling due to about to fight and half angry.

"Leave my sister out of this and I'll consider this." Alex said in a somewhat convincing manner.

Ivy right away nudged her brother and said; "You know I can handle myself in a fight."

"I know but I rather I'm the only one who faces the consequences."

"Somehow I doubt that's going to happen." Ivy said while the two jocks were ready to fight both of them.

Miranda and Grunt were about to charge at the two when Jacob intervened, "Come on Miranda the new kids already said that they want nothing to do with us so lets just leave them be."

"Fine Jacob, we'll leave them alone." Miranda said, looked back at Alex and said, "If you two cause any trouble around us then nothing can save you."

"Good talking to you then." Alex said sarcastically while be brushed them off. Miranda gave Alex the bird and walked away with Grunt and Jacob.

Ivy just put her hand over her face in annoyance while Alex patted his hand on her back.

"Well at least we've gotten that taken care of for the moment."

"Yeah already this place is turning into a hellhole."

"Tell me about it."

Right after the two finished their conversation they heard the bell ring. The two right away saw everyone walking towards their classes including the group they saw earlier all heading to different directions. The two pulled out their schedules for their classes and begin to look at them.

"What class do you have first?" Alex asked his sister while she was looking at her schedule.

"I have Galaxy History which is way over on the right side."

"I have Biology first and it's on the other side."

"So I guess we part ways."

"Yep and remember we'll meet in the cafeteria during lunch."

"Until then." Ivy said while walking as her brother did the same.

It only took a few minutes for Alex to arrive at the door of his first class. The teenager stopped in front of the door, saying, "Well here goes nothing."

Alex opened the door and saw his Biology teacher getting ready to teach the class about random stuff in Biology. The Salarian teacher and the whole class turned and looked at Alex who had just entered the classroom.

"Ah you must be the new student Alex, yes? Yes?" Mordin asked in enthusiasm.

"Uh yeah that's me and where do I sit?" Alex asked obviously a bit suspicious about his new teacher.

"Yes but before you sit you should tell the class and I, a little about yourself." Mordin said.

Alex scratched his head and said "Uh… right okay. Okay first I guess you can say I moved with my mother and sister from a planet called Mindoir. As for hobbies I like movies, video games, and hanging out with friends. So I guess that's all the basic stuff about me."

The teenager knew that people would look at him but had no idea that his teacher would have him stand in front of the whole class. As well as to try to have him tell them about his whole life story.

"Not what I was expecting. Hoping for more but will have to do. As for your seat, you will sit between Tali'Zorah and Garrus Vakarian. Mordin said in a fast tone.

Alex just nodded his head, as he barely understood what his teacher was saying. He then began to act like to know where he was going to sit but really he didn't know where he was going to sit. Nonetheless knew who Tali and Garrus were. The teenager walked down the rows and was starting to get confused when someone poked him in the back.

Alex turned around and saw it was the Quarian that had a purple environment suit on that poked him.

"I believe you sit right there." The Quarian known as Tali said in a helpful manner.

Alex looked at her and said, " Uh thanks."

The teenager sat down in his desk, took out a notebook incase he needed to write down some notes and began to listen to his teacher lecture.

"Now today's lesson is about Asari physiology. We all know that they can live for a thousand years and that they have Biotic talent. But who can tell me what else they have in their Biology?" Mordin asked.

Mordin just looked around the class to see if anyone will raise their hand and saw that no one was raising their hand. "Exactly! But I'm going to randomly call on someone. Lets see." Mordin said while he was looking for someone to call on.

Mordin looked around the classroom some more and finally looked at the new student. Mordin then said "Alex!"

Alex immediately looked at Mordin and silently said "Ah crap."

"Now Alex, what can you tell us about Asari Physiology?" Mordin asked.

"Well they're all female to say the least." Alex said hoping Mordin wouldn't embarrass him any further.

"Indeed they are but technically they're monogender because they can reproduce with other species and genders. Now lets journey further into Asari Biology! ZA! ZA! ZOOM!" Mordin yelled out while he was running around his desk till he went over to the holo board and began to write down notes.

Alex just took out his notebook and began to write down notes for today's lesson in case there's some sort of quiz or test later in time. Over an hour later the bell rang and everyone began to put their stuff away in their backpacks.

"Okay class I want you to do pages 30-32 tonight and we'll see what happens from there and there could be so many possibilities for science!" Mordin said while the students began to leave the classroom.

Tali and Garrus looked at Alex putting his stuff away. The two then looked at each other and thought about the same thing, which was to talk to Alex in hoping to befriend him. Tali and Garrus were about to talk to him when they noticed that he was already walking out of the classroom.

Alex walked into his next class and saw a few students already taking their seats. Alex looked at the front of the classroom and saw a man that looked like he was in his sixties with grayish hair.

The old man turned around and revealed himself with one of his eyes being completely gray. The old man was wearing black paints with an orange yellowish shirt with what it appears to be some sort of metal material on his right shoulder.

"You must be the new student I assume?" The man in his sixties asked in an old tired manner.

Alex looked at his English teacher and said, "Yes I'm the new student and my name is Alex Shepard."

The old man smiled, held out his hand and said "The name is Zaeed Massani and welcome to my class where we learn many things about English and many life experiences." Zaeed said while he and his new student shook hands.

"Oh yeah right! All we've been doing in here so far is here just listening to your dumb life stories! You're not the only that's so special! We all can be something in the future like me being a leader of a mercenary group called the Blue suns and you're going to help me create it and then later I will betray you and humiliate you! " A student said wearing blue clothing. The student had brown hair with the front of his being spiked up and his skin was brown.

Zaeed turned around and faced the student in blue and said, "In what bloody universe will I ever help you do something like?"

"Mark my words Massani it will happen and you'll just be too stupid to know it." The student in the blue clothing yelled out.

"Shut up, Vido!" Zaeed yelled out

Instantly Vido just sat there and remained silent while Zaeed turned back to Alex. "Does he do that all the time?" Alex asked hoping that there wouldn't be an annoying student that won't stop talking.

"Vido? Oh yeah he does that all the time but all you have to do is tell him to goddamn shut up." Zaeed said in annoyed tone while looking back at Vido who was still quiet.

"Interesting but where do I sit?" Alex asked.

"Oh yes of course you sit next to Kasumi and Liara. In case you don't know who they are, Liara is the shy blue gal and Kasumi is the little Japanese girl in the black clothing with a hood over her head and she is the one who most likely stole my precious Jessie."

Alex smiled and thought that already he liked this teacher that he had a good sense of humor and was more helpful in telling him where to sit.

"Yeah blame it on me even though you don't have proof that it was me and besides what use is an old shitty rifle to me." Kasumi said in a mocking manner.

Alex looked at Zaeed with a confused look and Zaeed said to Kasumi "We'll just see when I find out who stole my precious Jessie."

The teenager just shrugged to himself and began walking over towards his desk. The human teen sat down in his desk and began to look around the classroom some more. On Zaeed's desk he saw what appeared to be a red Krogan helmet and some sort of Turian ship module.

Alex finally stopped looking around the room when Zaeed yelled out to the classroom "Alright today's lesson is about never underestimating a Hanar."

Vido yelled from the classroom "Why can't we learn actual English instead of your stupid stories?"

Zaeed looked at Vido angrily and yelled out "Because my stories are interesting and I'm sure people would rather hear about my stories instead of reading out of a goddamn text book. Am I right class?"

Instantly the whole class but Vido yelled out "Yes!"

Zaeed looked back at Vido and said, "See what did I tell you."

Vido shouted out "You suck and no body cares about you! I'm going to be the most successful person in this class by starting up a mercenary gang called the Blue su…"

Zaeed interrupted Vido and yelled out "Yeah you're going to be starting a mercenary gang and have me help with only with you shooting me and you humiliating me. Yeah yeah we heard this a million times and get the hell out of my class!"

Vido angrily grabbed his backpack and began storming out of the classroom and said, "I'll show you all!"

Zaeed looked back at the class and said, "Now where were we? Ah yes never underestimate a Hanar. A Buddy and myself were hired to take out this one guy Matius, I think hell I if I remember. Turns out it was a trap; we got jumped by a hit squad, two Batarians, a Krogan, and a Hanar. Damn Jellyfish nearly choked me to death, wore a neck brace to cover that up. Hadn't underestimated a Hanar since."

When Zaeed finished his story the bell rang to go to Lunch. While the class began packing up, Alex thought "Wow that's the coolest teacher I've ever met. Maybe my first day here won't suck."

Alex then packed up his stuff and began to walk towards the cafeteria. While he walking towards the cafeteria he wondered how Ivy was doing with her classes so far.

_Meanwhile during Second Period._

Ivy walked into her second period class and noticed that there were at least thirty desks in the room. Ivy also saw that there were a few students already sitting in their seats. She then looked at the walls and saw many posters of different philosophers. One of them being Thomas Hobbes.

Ivy looked around until she heard someone speaking to her, "Ah you must be the new student for my class?"

The teenage girl turned around to see what appeared to be her teacher. From her understanding, he appeared to be a drell with green skin. He was wearing some sort of black shirt as well as a black jacket over his shirt and black pants.

The next thing her teacher did was held out his arm out for a handshake. Ivy took his hand and shook his hand. Then the drell spoke up, "I am your teacher, Thane Krios and might I ask what your name is."

"Ivy Shepard."

"A pleasure to meet you, Ivy. Now may I show you where you will sit." 

"Please do." Ivy said while she began to follow Thane to hear seat.

"Now here is your seat." Thane said while showing his new student her seat.

"Thank you." Ivy said while Thane nodded and was standing in front of the class waiting for the rest of his students to arrive.

Within a minute the rest of Ivy's classmates arrived in the classroom and class was ready to begin. Right away Thane clicked on a remote and behind him some notes about today's lessons showed up.

"Alright. First thing I want you all to do today is copy down the notes." Thane said while right away the class began to write down their notes.

After they were finished taking their notes, Thane spoke up and said, "Now judging by the notes you have just taken, you should all know that we're going to be talking about Metaphysics. It is a study of what's out there and a better understanding objects and their properties of space and time."

By this lecture, Ivy was already entertained with this subject as she continued to listen. Though she did notice that a few of her fellow classmates were looking bored ranging from looking at their Omni-Tools or just flat out sleeping. None-the less she continued to listen her teacher's lecture.

"There at least two studies in Metaphysics which are Ontology, the investigation into the basic categories of being and how they relate to each other. Cosmetology, which is of course the study of origin of structure, nature and dynamics of the universe. Then some philosophers include Epistemology which is the nature of knowledge and how it relates to truth and belief."

Ivy and the class nodded in response when Thane said, "Now what I want you all to do for your homework is two things. First write up a one page paper describing more about the three in this type of field and second tell me what you think of Epistemology is either a central part of Metaphysics or not."

After Thane finished telling the class what the assignment was, the bell rang and right away the class got up and walked out the class including Ivy herself.

Back to the present

Alex would know how his sister's classes would have gone as soon as they met up. The teen walked into the cafeteria and saw many tables occupied with many different students. Alex kept looking until he finally saw a table that was empty. The teen walked over to the table and sat down. He pulled out a lunch bag from his backpack and began to wait for his sister to arrive.

Within a few minutes, Ivy finally arrived into the cafeteria and she began to look her brother until she saw him waving her over. The red head walked over to the table and sat across from her brother.

Ivy took out her bag of lunch as well and sat it on the table. They both had the same type lunch, which were a sandwich, a bag of chips and a can of soda. Though of course they always packed their own lunches because they never liked the school's lunches because they tasted like ass.

Alex finally broke the silence and said, "So how were your classes?"

Ivy swallowed her food and said, "Alright I guess had some interesting teachers and might be fun later."

"Oh I'm glad you're having fun and see I told you would have fun." Alex said mocking his mother's words."

"Oh shut up." Ivy said in a playful manner and resumed, "How were your classes?"

"Biology was weird with the teacher speaking a mile a minute although English was fun because all he did was talk about one of his life stories."

"Was Massani your teacher for English?"

"Yep."

"Then this should be like fish in a barrel." Ivy said while Alex nodded in agreement.

While the twins were talking the group that the two saw earlier were standing in line for their food talking about them.

"So what do you think of the new kids?" Garrus asked his friends while he was getting some dextro food of what appeared to be a can of some sort of drink and some sort of other food.

"You mean Alex and Ivy? Well they look like nice people." Liara said in a cheerful manner.

"I'm curious to find out what kind of people they are. Tali said while grabbing her food.

"Well let's go introduce ourselves to them right now." Kasumi said while she grabbed a bowl of ramen and started walking over towards the table.

The group of friends begin to walk over to the twins when someone yelled "Uh a little help guys?"

The group turned around seeing Joker struggling with his tray of food. Garrus face palmed himself while Tali walked over to Joker and began to help him carry his food to the table.

The group of five arrived at the table where the twins were eating. The five then sat down at the table when the two looked at the five students who had just sat down at the same table they were at.

Tali was the first to speak as he said, "Hello um.. Alex and Ivy. My name is Tali Zorah Nar Rayya, this is Garrus, Liara, Jeff, and Kasumi."

The twins looked at them and Alex finally said, "You're one of the students that was in my Biology class so thanks again for helping me find my seat."

"Oh… it was no problem." Tali said as well as blush behind her helmet.

"So why exactly did you two come here?" Garrus asked.

Alex turned his attention to Garrus and said, "Well our mom got a job here as the new Geometry teacher and we used to live on Mindoir.

"Mindoir? What's it like there?" Kasumi asked while look at Alex's bag of chips.

"Eh its nothing really special just like every other planet except there's really only humans there." Ivy said while joining in the conversation.

"Tell us a little about yourselves. Liara said wanting to know more about their new acquaintances.

"I'll start first. I like to listen to music, hang out with friends, and just all around just have a good time." Ivy said.

"Well as for me I like video games, I have a high respect for classic movies all the way back to the 1930 and hopefully I'll make at least a few friends here. I also tend to be humorous a lot of the time." Alex said.

"Don't forget sarcastic." Ivy said.

"Oh whoops! Sorry didn't mean to do that." Alex said in his obvious sarcastic tone.

Ivy looked over the group and said, "He does that a lot but all in all great guy." The group merely nodded in response until Tali decided to talk to Alex some more.

"That sounds exciting and do you have Galaxy of Fantasy?" Tali asked.

"No I don't have it but is it good?" Alex asked with enthusiasm.

"Yeah it's really good, great graphics, an amazing storyline, awesome characters you name it." Tali said.

Alex was about to say something to Tali when he noticed a hand reaching for his chips. The teenager quickly slammed his hand down between the bag of chips and Kasumi's hand. Alex then looked at Kasumi with a bit of an angry look and Kasumi pulled her hand back away from the chips.

"That's another thing that you all should know about me, is that you don't steal from me. Why? Because I loose my temper and start attacking the person that steals my stuff. Just a warning." Alex said.

"It's true actually nearly got a fight due to that." Ivy said.

"By the Goddess! How did it get stopped." Liara asked.

"I pulled him a way before the two could embarrass themselves."

"Remind me to never get on your bad side." Garrus said but yet chuckled at the thought.

"Now calm down Alex, you know I would have given it back to you." Kasumi chuckled out while Alex did take the so-called thief's advice and began to relax.

"I'm sorry that Kasumi does this all the time and you're not the only one that she steals or tries to steal from. She stole at least one thing from all of us." Tali said while apologizing for Kasumi.

Alex just shook his head to the side while Ivy laughed at the thought and asked, "So I'm assuming you're the one whole stole Zaeed's Jessie?"

Kasumi blushed while asked; "Now Alex do you think that I would steal Jessie from our English teacher?"

Alex just looked at Kasumi and said "For only knowing you for five minutes I'm just going to assume you stole it."

"So let me get this straight. You stole Zaeed's wife or daughter or what from him?" Ivy confused on what Kasumi was referring to.

"No no. It's some sort of old rusted out gun that he somehow got permission to hang up on his wall. As long as there was no thermal clips in it."

"So is he like in love with that gun?" Ivy asked.

"Yeah…. Even took a whole class period talking about that shitty old rifle."

"A bit disturbing but I say we change the subject." Ivy suggested.

"Right so what can you all tell us about the other kids here?" Alex asked while looking at the other kids in the cafeteria.

"There's the kids that are obsessed with the Alliance which the three main people are Ashley Williams, Kaidan Alenko, and James Vega." Liara answered while pointing at the three kids.

"There's the miscellaneous students which are a Drell named Koylat, Jack the pissed off bald biker, Morinth who likes to seduce people and has sex with them. Then there's Samantha and Kelly. Kelly there constantly likes to talk to people and even tends to act like their therapist. It's useful at times since she knows how all of it works but gets annoying when she constantly keeps asking if everything is alright." Garrus said.

"Then there's Sam who is really shy and hardly utters a word. She really only talks to Kelly there so we don't really know who she is." Jeff said.

"Don't forget there's Vido which for some reason is only around for English class. There's also Conrad Verner who is obsessed with Grunt for being tough and looks up to him." Kasumi said.

"Yeah and then there are those bosh'tets Jocks that's led by the lead cheerleader, Miranda and her lackeys Grunt and Jacob." Tali angrily said

"It looks like all of you hate the jocks." Alex said.

"Yeah, we were there when Grunt insulted them, Alex." Ivy said in an annoyed tone.

"Well yeah didn't you get my tone of voice?"

"Let's just let Tali finish her story about them." Ivy suggested.

" Those bosh'tets think that they're more important than everyone here in this school because they play sports. They also think that they don't have to worry about anything because they're popular while they pick on people that are not them." Tali said angrily.

"Relax Tali, it's not worth getting angry about." Liara said while trying to calm her friend.

"I know but it so much Bosh'tet!" Tali said.

"Changing the subject here. There are some other groups but they're not the main factions of this school." Garrus said.

"And before you ask, we're just our own group and we prefer not get involved with the other groups." Joker said.

"Well then I don't know about my sister here but I'll be staying away from them." Alex said.

"Agreed." Ivy said.

Tali, Garrus, Kasumi, Liara, and Joker all looked at each other. The five then nodded to each other and looked back at the twins.

"So um Alex, Ivy do you want to join our group?" Tali asked in hoping to gain the newcomers as friends.

Alex looked at the group and said "Well I hate the jocks like you guys do, I doubt I'll have anything in common with the wannabe alliance students, and I doubt I'll go with any group. So I'll join your group."

"Why not? You all seem like an interesting group." Ivy said.

The five all cheered as the two joined their group and all yelled out "Welcome to the group Alex and Ivy!"

Alex smiled for a second and then asked "Well what do you guys want to do?"

"Well we could always…" Garrus was about to finish his sentence when the bell rang for lunch to be over. "Never mind then." Garrus said in an annoyed manner as the bell rang.

Authors Note: Again I am sorry that I am way late with this. I am very sorry you all waited long for this and if you didn't like it then feel free to I guess say how much it sucked in the comments or what not. Though if you did like then good, I'm glad you liked it. Also, I will try and get them up as soon as I can.


	4. Ark 1: Chapter 2

High School Effect

Chapter 2

After the bell rang, the group got up from the table and walked towards the trashcan to throw away their trash. Once the group threw away their trash, Ivy asked, "So what class are you all heading to now?"

"Well since you're asking me as well since you apparently forgot what my schedule was well its Galaxy History with Samara." Alex said in his usual sarcastic tone.

Ivy face palmed herself and said, "Alex, I know."

"Good just making sure you remember."

"You shit head."

"Takes one to know one."

"Moving on what classes do you all have next and Alex if you say what you have sarcastically, I swear to god."

Alex nodded his head to the side in a humorous manner while Tali spoke up, "Both Liara and I have Galaxy History with Alex."

"Nice to have some newly acquainted friends for my next class." Alex said in a pleased manner.

"Definitely." Tali said.

"Now now give some other people a chance to say what they have. As for me, the most likable person here, I have PE." Garrus said hoping to gather some laughs from his friends.

Alex chuckled from his new friend's humor while Kasumi said, "Same with Garrus and what about you, Ivy?"

"Well like my brother here, I have a class with two of my new friends which is PE."

"Of course the only who doesn't have any friends to chat with during class is me." Joker said.

"Well Jeff, think of it this way, at least Zaeed is very humorous." Kasumi said trying to cheer her friend up.

"Yeah, thanks mom." Joker said while limping away towards his class.

Both twins looked at him and then looked back at each other. Alex then asked, "Is he going to be okay."

"Keelah, I worry about him but he'll be fine."

"No kidding, always has a habit of landing his feet." Garrus said while the group looked at him and shortly after said, "What? Not a good time?"

"Right well we better head to class before the bell rings." Alex said while Ivy replied, "Good idea and we'll see you all in a little bit."

"Right back at you." Liara said while the group separated into two and went off towards their own classes.

Within in seconds, Alex, Tali and Liara walked down the hallway towards their class and right away Alex asked, "So how is our History teacher? Nice? Depressing? Total psycho bitch? Because my last History teacher was a complete psycho."

"Well… I like to think of her as calm and pleasant to be around with." Tali said.

"Same but add very knowledgeable to the list." Liara said.

"Ah…. I was hoping for a total hag that would scream at us nonstop and threaten to keep us after class was over with."

Both Liara and Tali looked at their new friend with confusion, as they knew that he would be sarcastic at times but at that time, they weren't so sure. Alex looked back at the two and said, "Right, I was being sarcastic."

"Good to hear because that would be some sort of weird fetish as you humans call it to have." Liara said.

"Agreed." Alex said.

"Well we're here." Tali said.

Tali opened the door to the classroom as well as held it open for her two friends to walk through. Right away Tali and Liara walked over to their seats while Alex observed the classroom. The classroom had instead of desks but long horizontal tables with multiple chairs placed in front of them. As well as computers placed on them. This of course Alex has never seen this type of classroom before but therefore was interested. Those weren't the only things that caught his eyes but noticed several posters as well such as a poster of The First Contact war containing Alliance marines as well as a Mako. Several posters including The Citadel, a map of the galaxy and interesting enough a poster of the film, Seven Samurai. Alex smiled at the thought of the poster and was glad that his teacher shared good taste in film. This caused the teenager to smile at the thought while he began to think of film in general and how it was something he was always interested in. Alex was so caught in though of thinking about movies and his desire to make movies when he didn't notice Tali tapping him on the shoulder.

It wasn't until Tali spoke up, "Um, Alex I believe you should introduce yourself to Samara for your first day in this class."

Alex snapped out of his daydreaming, looked at Tali and said, "Hmm… oh right, let the teacher know and thanks."

Tali merely giggled with Alex's partial trance of his day dreaming when Alex said, "Laugh it up Tali."

Alex then began to walk towards the front of the room when Tali said, "Keelah! Alex, Samara's desk is the on the other side of the room."

"I knew that! And stop laughing." Alex said while walking to the back of the room while Tali continued to giggle some more.

Shortly after Tali then left for her seat while Alex walked towards Samara's desk. As Alex got closer he noticed that his teacher was an asari who from what it looked like to be wearing some sort of red suit. But the thing that was strange to him but yet didn't seem to bother him as it was that part of her breasts were showing. The teenager couldn't help but to stare at them until he noticed a voice.

Alex looked up to see who was talking to him when it was his teacher, Samara saying, "Can I help you?"

"Huh? Oh Yeah, I'm your new student, Alex Shepard."

Samara looked at Alex for a moment until she said, "I see and do you happen to have a sister named Ivy."

"The little red head girl? Then yeah."

"Interesting. She was defiantly a good one and I hope you are the same as well."

"Well you know what they say? Buy one get one free."

"I see but you're probably wondering where you'll be seating at."

"That would be helpful indeed."

Samara looked around the whole classroom to see one empty desk between two students and said, "You will sit between Liara and Tali."

"Thank you." Alex smiled, as he was glad that he got to sit between his new friends. The teenager walked over to the table where Liara and Tali were sitting at. Alex looked at two of his new friends and saw that Liara smiled but he wasn't sure if Tali was smiling underneath that helmet but he just assumed she did.

Alex took a seat by the table and Tali asked, "Did Samara assign you this seat?"

"She sure did and it's good thing that I get to sit with two lovely young women." Alex said in a humorous manner.

Instantly Alex aw Liara blushing and then looked over at Tali but couldn't tell if she was blushing or not. Liara then said in a joking manner, "Oh Alex that was inappropriate."

"Oh come on! You know you enjoyed it." Alex teased out.

"Come on, now is not the time to be playing games when we got History to learn." Liara said trying to change the subject while Alex nodded his head.

"What about you, Tali? You enjoy it?" Alex asked.

"Oh…. I…. um…" Tali was stuttering and was a bit shocked at Alex asking one of those kinds of questions. Though luckily for herself, she had a suit on so no one could see her blushing at what Alex just asked her. But still Tali was speechless and a bit embarrassed.

Alex looked at how his friend was stuttering and seemed embarrassed so he decided to stop it before it got out of hand. "Relax Tali, I was just joking."

After hearing those words, Tali calmed down a bit and said, "Oh right a joke. Yes, defiantly."

"Anyway we should probably all simmer down for the teacher to begin her lecture." Alex said while he noticed Samara walking up to the front of the class ready to begin her lecture.

Samara walked at the front of the classroom and said, "Now for the rest of this month we will be learning about the First Contact War. So turn your pages to two hundred seventy five and I want all of you to read the first section for ten minutes. While you are all doing this, I will set up a brief history on the projection."

Samara then walked back to the back to the classroom to her desk to set up the projection through the computer while the class began to read through the textbooks.

Meanwhile

"So where's my locker?" Ivy asked Kasumi while they were standing by the thief's locker.

"Locker. Yeah, you're going to have to talk to Coach Wrex about that." Kasumi said while she was changing out of her suit but was able to detach the hood and keep it on her head.

"Wrex? Eh a weird name to have for a….." Ivy dragged on the a in her sentence until Kasumi said, "Krogan."

"Thank you and didn't expect a Krogan to be a teacher. Usually see them in military or doing something so called manly."

"Nope our teacher is a Krogan and he's bit of a hard ass." Kasumi said while finishing changing into her P.E clothes. Kasumi's shirt was white with the Normandy on the center and wearing blue shorts that said the words "Normandy High" on them.

"Yeah… well let's just see how this goes and anyway why do you still keep your hood on?" Ivy asked due to it being unusual that the hood was the only thing that Kasumi didn't take off.

"Oh this?" Kasumi pointed to her head, "I like to wear to have keep guessing what's under the hood for fun."

"Is there some sort of huge tentacle monster under there that I should know about?" 

Kasumi laughed at her friend's joke, motioned her to walk with her towards the gym and said, "Ivy, please it's a giant hump on my head that allows me to read people's minds and learn where their valuables are."

"Wouldn't that be an amazing power to have?"

"That it would but a giant hump…. Gross."

"Only downside to it and…"

"What the hell took you two so long?" The two girls heard their friend, Garrus standing in front of the Gym, "I've been waiting for what must have been hours."

"Oh hush! We've been doing girl things that you wouldn't understand." Kasumi said.

"How unfortunate of me being cursed into being man and not getting to join the girls talk. Really gets under my skin when I don't get to be one of the girls." Garrus said jokingly.

"Garrus has anyone ever told you how ugly you would be if you were a girl?" Ivy retorted.

"Oh Ivy that was offensive. I would look very pretty if I were a girl even beating out head cheerleader, Miranda in a beauty contest." Garrus said jokingly while both Ivy and Kasumi began to laugh.

"On that we can agree on, Garrus." Ivy laughed out.

Garrus chuckled as he then said, "Come on we should get into the gym before Wrex starts yelling."

"But he does that regardless of people getting here early or not." Kasumi said while the three of them walked into the gym to see just about the rest of the class sitting at the bleachers.

"Are we the lasts to arrive?" Ivy asked seeing all the other classmates have arrived.

"No there should be at least one mor…" Garrus said but being interrupted when a student ran by and said, "Oh my god! I don't want to be late! Please excuse me. Must get there before fun stuff happens."

Ivy looked at her two friends with confusion on wondering who the hell was that when Kasumi said, "Richard. He's always like that."

"Right… Well I better tell coach that I'm the new student here." Ivy said while all three walked towards the bleachers.

The three arrived at the bleachers with Garrus and Kasumi sitting at the bleachers while Ivy began walking towards Wrex. Ivy noticed that Wrex had his omni-tool out, taking roll call.

The teenage girl took a deep breath in and said, "Hi, coach my name is Ivy Shepard and I'm your new student for your class."

Wrex grunted at hearing the voice of a student, turned around and said, "New student huh? Well let's get one thing straight here. We're not friends so don't expect me to lollygag with you, pyjack to tell you my whole life story and vice versa. I don't want to be around your company so stay out of my way for the better."

"Okay… Just going to take a seat on the bleachers and hopefully you get my name added to the roll call there." Ivy said while backing up towards the bleachers.

"Yeah it'll be done now go sit down." Wrex said while he typed in Ivy's name in the roll as well as the teenager sitting next to her two friends on the bleachers.

"So how did it go?" Kasumi asked.

"Oh you know, charming and everything a woman could hope for."

"You gonna call him?" Kasumi teased out.

"Oh no! I forgot his phone number! My life is over now! What am I going to do?" Ivy asked in a joking manner.

"Never fail to amuse me Ivy." Kasumi said chuckling while Wrex finished with roll call and walking towards the class.

"Uh oh! Looks like big man is about to give a speech." Garrus said.

"Alright! Listen up Princesses! Today, we're going to play dodge ball! So if you get hit, I don't want to hear any crying and calling for your princes! Because they're not going to come for you! This ain't no fairytale! This is real life!" Wrex continued to scream while Ivy leaned over to Garrus and began to whisper.

"Does he always yell like this?"

"Yep."

"Surprised his head hasn't exploded yet." 

Garrus chuckled in response while Wrex continued talking, "Class is going be split up into two groups! The first team is Team Urdnot consisting of Miranda, Jacob, Grunt, Niket, Lanteia, and Dagg."

All of the members on Urdnot got up and stood at one side of the gym while Ivy groaned. Kasumi looked over to hear friend and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Bitchy mccrabby pants is on this class. Why didn't you two tell me she was in this class." 

"Must have slipped our minds."

Ivy merely groaned when Wrex said, "Second team is Team Pyjack consisting of Garrus, Kasumi, Gregg, Charr, Samantha, Richard, and the rookie known as Ivy."

"Well let's get this over with." Garrus said while the team walked to the other side of the gym, getting ready to play the game.

The two teams stood on each side of the gym looking at the dodge balls set in the center of the room. Wrex looked at both teams and shortly after blew into the whistle, signaling the game to begin. Right away both teams ran towards the dodge balls but unfortunately for Team Pyjack, Team Urdnot grabbed the majority of the balls.

Within seconds, Urdnot threw the balls at their opposing team. Luckily for Pyjack they were able to dodge them except for Gregg and Charr in which Gregg got hit in the stomach with one of them causing him to fall down on the ground. Then with Charr getting hit in both the face and the stomach causing him to stumble back. Charr helped Gregg on his feet and both of them walked back to the bleachers to sit out from the game.

The rest of team Pyjack were still worrying about getting hit by the balls as the remaining members narrowly kept dodging them. Both Sam and Richard wanted to play it safe at the moment retreated back to the wall leaving Ivy, Garrus and Kasumi facing the enemy team. Ivy realizing that two of her teammates surprisingly had the right idea, she motioned both of her friends to do the same. Right away Kasumi ran backwards towards the wall while she was dodging as well.

Though luckily for their team, Garrus managed to grab a ball rolling next to him and looked at the enemy team. Garrus began to look for their weakest link until he spotted a bald teenager by the name of Wilson and instantly threw the ball at him. The ball went flying towards Wilson and immediately hit him in the neck. The bald student in response dropped down to his knees, coughed due to getting hit in the neck and was covering it up with his hands.

Wrex who watched the throw, merely laughed but shortly after yelled at the student, "Suck it up Princess and get on the bleachers!"

Wilson groaned while walking towards the bleachers. Back in the game both Ivy and Garrus saw the rest of their enemy team closing in on them and ran to the wall to retreat. Team Urdnot began to throw balls at the fleeing students but the two were lucky enough to dodge the two and that the majority of the balls landed on their side of the gym.

Ivy and Garrus reunited with the rest of their team. The five looked at the walking group of the opposing team and Kasumi asked, "So…. Do any of you have a plan because one would be extremely helpful right now?"

"A plan? Well… Okay, here goes nothing. Kasumi you grab a ball and go on the right flank. Um… you….. What are both of your names?"

"Mam! My name is Richard, proud to be at service."

"And yours?" Ivy asking the brown skinned girl on their team.

"Oh… My name is Samantha."

"Alright you two, take the left flank and remember throw the ball at the same time as Kasumi does."

Samantha nodded while Richard said, "Yes mam! Right away!"

Right away Richard ran off to grab a ball while Ivy said, "Yes good job… wait what?"

Both Ivy and the rest of the team saw Richard running towards the enemy team with a ball. Richard looked back while running and said, "Don't worry mam! I'll bring glory to this team, as my name is Richard Leroy Jenkins! Ni! Haha!"

Though Jenkins enthusiasm didn't last long as Team Urdnot threw their remaining balls at Jenkins, hitting him all over his body, causing him to fall down to the ground. Ivy and her team immediately shook their heads in embarrassment due to Jenkins' stupidity.

Garrus looked over to Ivy and asked, "So what did you want me to do?"

Meanwhile

"Now that we've learned the basics of The First Contact War. I would like the whole class to get into groups of three and then choose a subject of the unit to work on. You will be required to write about a five page essay about that subject and do a presentation in front of the whole class." Samara said while everyone groaned in response.

"I know you don't enjoy doing this but you do realize the consequences are severe if you don't do this as this is worth thirty-five percent of your grade. Now this is due in about three weeks from today and now you may join up into your groups and discuss what you will be doing."

Alex looked at Tali and Liara and asked, "Group?"

"Definitely." Tali said in happiness while Liara jumped into the conversation, asking, "What should we do for our project?"

"Hmm I'm not exactly sure. Any ideas?"

"Maybe the Alliance reclaiming Shanxi?" Tali suggested.

"Good idea but we could always do the aftermath of the war and talk about what happened between the humans and the turians." Liara said.

"Not bad ideas but only question which one?" Alex said while rubbing his chin to think of which one the group should do.

Then all of a sudden a random kid yelled out, "Let's do reclaiming Shanxi!"

"Well… looks like we're going with Liara's suggestion so let's get up to tell Samara so we can reserve it." Alex said while both girls followed him towards Samara.

Back in P.E

"Alright you two, remember the plan?" Ivy asked both Kasumi and Sam.

"Go on right flank while Sammy here gets left." Kasumi said.

"Excellent, now both you grab a ball and let's win this game." Ivy said as the three separated from each other and walked down their separate paths with Ivy being in the middle.

All three girls picked up a ball and charged towards the enemy team. The three threw the balls at Team Urdnot but were unfortunate to not being able to hit any of them. Urdnot just laughed when right away they threw the balls at the three girls luckily for Kasumi and Ivy they were dodging them. Samantha on the other hand was having difficulty dodging them. Ivy looked at Sam as she was having trouble staying and noticed that she was a bit nervous at how this game was going. The red haired teenage girl knew she had to do something fast. Ivy instantly ran towards her teammate and right when Sam was about to get hit, the red haired teenager blocked Sam from getting him. But what no one realized was that Ivy caught the ball causing Dagg to get out and Charr coming back into the game to assist in the game.

Ivy looked back at Sam, smiled, handed her the ball and said, "Good thing I caught the ball and saved you otherwise one of us would have gotten out because us girls have to stick together."

Sam merely blushed at what Ivy said and said, "Thank you and…." Sam tried to say what she was saying but was at words at how this beautiful woman smiled at her and the fact that she was being nice to her. Though obviously Ivy chuckled at the stuttering girl's response.

"You can thank me later for it, right now we got a game to win." Ivy said while she ran off to grab a ball."

Sam quietly said, "Yeah."

Ivy ran up to Charr who now held a ball in his hand and said, "You ready to do this big man?"

"Yeah let's get this over with because I'm not a real fan of this game." Charr said while Ivy responded, "Well get used to it because we need everyone to what they can for the game so get on it!"

Right away Charr grunted and ran towards the enemy team. The Krogan merely moved out of the way from Lanteia and Jacob's throws and threw the ball super hard at the human known as Niket. The impact from the ball caused Niket to be sent flying a few feet and landing on his back, looking dazed.

Miranda saw that her good friend Niket getting hit by the ball, grunted and said, "You'll pay for that, you bastard."

"Already on that." Grunt said while he laughed and threw the ball really hard at the other Krogan, causing him to fall down to the ground from the impact of the ball.

Ivy saw this and nearly nodded her head as she just got her teammate back into the game. This of course had her annoyed when Kasumi appeared by her and said, "Don't worry about it, at least it's a fair fight now."

"Right but let's win this." Ivy said while Kasumi nodded.

The two quickly turned around to see multiple balls flying towards them but quickly jumped out of the way. The two saw Jacob and Lanteia aiming right for them. Ivy looked to her left to see that Samantha was having trouble yet again against Grunt and Miranda.

Deciding the best thing to do was assist to her, Ivy turned to Kasumi and said, "I'm going to aid Sam, and you think you can handle yourself with these two."

"Of course I can" Kasumi said while she dodged Jacob's throw, "So long as Garrus helps me."

"Don't worry about that, he'll be in position shortly." Ivy said while looking back to where Garrus was and shortly after running to aid her teammate.

Kasumi now alone on her side of the court hoped that Ivy and Garrus' plan worked for this game. The girl with the black hood started to run towards them but yet avoided the projectiles flying towards her. Kasumi threw her projectiles at the two enemies but merely dodged them. Kasumi kept running to the point where didn't pay attention on what was on the floor when she tripped over ball and fell down to the ground.

Both Lanteia and Jacob saw what happened to their opponent and took this as an opportunity to get her out. The asari was the first to take the opportunity when she ready to slam the ball right down to the Asian girl's body. Kasumi looked up to see that she was about to be out when she saw a ball hit Lanteia in the chest.

Kasumi smiled as she realized that Garrus had saved her from being hit. Shortly after she heard her Turian friend yell out, "Scratch one!"

Kasumi turned back to see Garrus hiding behind one of the pillars, using it as a sniper like position. The girl got up to see Jacob looking back at her with a ball in his hands. Kasumi smiled at him while he smiled back at her. Though Jacob didn't know this or no one else really did but Kasumi has a major crush on him to the point where she's always watching him do everything. Jacob of course didn't realize the crush that Kasumi has on him but it didn't matter to her because she knew one these days he will be hers.

Kasumi was even considering to let Jacob hit her in hoping it would get him happy but realized that her team was counting on her to do her part to win. Garrus was still assisting Kasumi in her battle with Jacob but unfortunately for the sniper, Jacob was able to see where Garrus was and was dodging his throws. Kasumi quickly grabbed a ball from the ground and charged towards him while Jacob did the same. Right away both of them threw their ball at each other and were instantly hit by each other. This resulted at both of them looking at each other and laughing a bit.

With the two laughing, Jacob decided to break the ice and said, "Hey, Kasumi, good job and I have to say getting hit at the same time really funny."

"Yeah getting hit at the same time was hilarious and you did an amazing job too." Kasumi said barely getting over her shyness speaking to her crush.

The two went without saying anything with Jacob thinking that Kasumi was being a bit awkward decided to speak, "Well I'm going go sit out and good job."

Kasumi smiled that Jacob was talking to her and was beginning to daydream when she heard someone yelling at her. "Kasumi, you pyjack! Get off the damn court!"

Kasumi looked at Wrex who was looking a bit annoyed that she wouldn't get off the court since she got out. The girl waved Wrex off in annoyance and walked to the bleachers to sit down.

At the other side of court

Samantha was barely holding her own as she almost getting hit by Grunt and Miranda. Ivy who decided to help her teammate out, grabbed a ball from the floor, and quickly blocked the upcoming projectiles flying at Sam with the ball she had in her hand.

Sam smiled at Ivy who had saved her from getting hit by the dodge balls and Ivy smiled back at the girl. Right away both Ivy and Sam threw their dodge balls at the two who managed to avoid being hit. This of course turned into a stalemate between the four players.

Garrus who was a bit far back from the main game was trying to get a lock on, on either Grunt or Miranda but was unable to get either of them. The best thing that the Turian thought of doing was to get a bit closer to main game. Garrus quickly ran into the court but keeping his distance from the other players.

Miranda at the corner of her eye saw Garrus running and said, "There you are, you coward."

Miranda quickly threw her ball at the running Turian but luckily for himself he managed to dodge her ball but was met with getting hit in the face by Grunt. The Krogan laughed at Garrus who fell down to the ground while Ivy saw that her friend got hit. The red head girl looked back at the laughing Krogan and right away threw her ball right at him.

Grunt kept laughing until the ball went flying right at the opening of his mouth. The Krogan began to make gagging noises due to getting the ball stuck in his mouth. Though it was only a few moments until Grunt pulled it out and was furious that he got out. Grunt growled at Ivy who just threw the ball down on the ground and walked towards the bleachers.

Ivy smirked at getting one of the people she wasn't fond with out but all of sudden felt herself getting hit. The red head girl looked at Miranda who looked right back at her and said, "Get off the damn court, you bitch."

The red head girl looked at Sam and said, "Get the bitch out if you can."

Samantha merely nodded in reply not wanting to say a word that might upset either of them. To her she was quite nervous to be the last one left and didn't want to get hit by a ball but yet didn't want to win and potentially be on Miranda's shit list. According to her when you are on the head cheerleader's list then she will make her life a living hell. Sam also, didn't want this to happen to because she didn't want any attention from the school coming towards her. She was fine where she is at with no one hardly noticing her.

Sam quickly snapped out of her thinking and focused back on the game. Miranda right away threw a ball at Sam who barely blocked it with her own ball. The cheerleader growing furiously that her last opponent is nothing but a nerd but the fact that she was able to block it surprised her. No matter, Miranda will dispose of her like she did with the new girl.

Miranda kept grabbed a ball, started walking towards her and said, "For being a shy little prick, you've managed to get yourself to be the last one standing. But let's face it; if it weren't the help of the other lowlifes then you wouldn't have been here. Instead you would have been one of the first ones out because of you being a coward!"

Sam titled her head down at what Miranda said. Ivy who was sitting on the bleachers and heard the whole thing, shouted out, "Samantha! Don't listen to her! Just throw the ball."

Samantha heard what Ivy said and was about to throw it when Miranda retorted, "For a girl who doesn't have any friends, a lot of people are counting on you to win like you're their friend. Or is it just the fact that they just want to win for once and they don't give to shits about you. You worthless pile of crap."

Miranda then threw one of her dodge balls at Sam but she merely avoided it. Ivy who was getting a bit fed of with it, yelled out, "Sam! Don't be afraid just throw the ball at her. Throw it right at her big fat lips so she can shut up!"

"Ignore the ginger bitch. You wouldn't even dare throw it at me because you know what will happen when you do. You'll be on my shit list and I can make your life a living hell. But if you give up and let me win then I'll leave you alone. Do I make myself clear."

Ivy furious at what's going on looked at Wrex who wasn't doing anything about it except for the fact that he a look of joy from the confrontation. Ivy only hoped that Samantha would do something about it.

Sam didn't utter a word but had a look of sadness due to Miranda berating her. The cheerleader was getting angry that Samantha wouldn't speak up and said, "I guess you're too stupid to talk and assume that you've made your choice. You do realize that you are a sack of shit that is completely worthless. You parents must being disappointed in you, you know? You truly are worthless."

After hearing those words Sam had tears coming down her eyes from Miranda yelling at her. Miranda seeing this for herself, smiled at the poor girl beginning to cry. Though what she didn't expect was when Sam began to talk.

"Don't call me….. a worthless bitch and a…. sack of shit!" Sam yelled out when Miranda was shocked to hear her voice as well as the rest of the kids on the bleachers.

Miranda quickly decided to throw her ball at Samantha but the now upset girl blocked the cheerleader's ball causing it be sent flying. Samantha then threw the ball right at Miranda's lips just like Ivy told her to and collided right into the cheerleader's mouth.

The whole class including Wrex saw what happened that for once Miranda's team lost a game in this class were left speechless. Samantha looked at the whole class and then back at Miranda who looked very angry with her. Shortly after both of them heard Team Pyjack running down from the bleachers to cheer on Samantha.

The team surrounded Samantha and began to congratulate her on winning the game. Ivy patted Samantha on the shoulder and said, "You've done a very good job, Samantha and good job on listening to my advice."

Sam looked back at the red haired girl and stuttered, "Thank.. you."

Despite not being a social person, Samantha admitted to herself that it felt good that people were congratulating her and to be receiving attention. Especially from the beautiful new red head girl and in fact to her that's what seemed to be her motivation to win.

Team Urdnot looked at the cheering team while the majority of the team didn't look at it with a big deal, Jacob congratulating everyone on the team for trying their best while Miranda and Grunt were angry that they lost. Miranda especially gritted her teeth in frustration and then looked at Grunt. They both nodded to each other as they both knew what must be done.

Wrex on the other hand gave respectful nod at the winning team and said to himself, "Maybe that Shepard girl does have a quad."


	5. Ark 1: Chapter 3

High School Effect

Chapter 3

After winning their dodgeball game, Team Urdnot walked out of the gym due to the changing bell ringing, were all walking towards the lockers while talking. Garrus patted Ivy on the shoulder and said, "Ivy I don't know how you thought of a plan like that but I have to say it was a damn amazing one."

"I know! I know I did all the work for you." Ivy said in her joking manner.

"Well to be fair without me the plan would have failed or at least not be as stylish as it was executed."

"You're also forgetting on how I was able to guard the right flank all by myself." Kasumi said while joining the conversation.

"Kasumi, you _are_ a horrible bullshitter. We all know that I saved you from getting hit."

"But then couldn't hit Jacob."

"Well to be fair he did get a heads up." Garrus said in a calm manner.

"Garrus you're just saying that to cover your own ass." Kasumi said in a joking manner.

"Alright, guys. Let's just agree that we all helped out win the game. Kasumi held her own, Garrus sniped two people, my brilliant planning and of course Samantha's getting the head cheerleader out." Ivy said butting into the friendly argument that her two friends were having.

Ivy looked at Samantha who was walking besides them not being in the conversation. She slid over to Samantha and said, "Right Sam?"

Samantha jerked a bit and looked at the red headed girl, who asked her a question. "Hmm… Oh sorry…. Right. Yes I did help out."

"That you did and good job." Ivy said while the four continued walking until they heard a loud deep voice.

Samantha, who didn't want to carry more attention to her, already went into the locker room while Ivy, Garrus and Kasumi turned around. The three saw the crowd of students being pushed aside while hearing, "Make way. Make way!"

Like fog moving aside, Wrex walked out of the crowd of kids who were walking towards the lockers to the three friends. The coach walked up to the three friends and said, "Hell of a show there Shepard. Surprised me quite a bit there and I believe you wanted a locker number."

"I said I _wanted_ a locker thank you very much." Ivy said trying to be funny while getting a small giggle out of Kasumi.

"Don't be a smart ass Shepard and here." Wrex said while handing her a holo of Ivy's locker key. "It goes into Locker Ninety Two."

"Thank you."

"Yeah yeah." Wrex said while he then left for his office.

Kasumi and Garrus looked over to Ivy who was looking at her key for her locker. "So your own locker. How does that make you feel? Makes you feel like one of the norms like the rest of here."

"Yay! Normal people. I was totally missing out on the experience of having a locker." Ivy sarcastically said.

"Well have fun with your locker, Ivy, I've got to head to the men's locker and get ready before the bell rings." Garrus said while leaving towards the men's locker room.

Ivy turned her head over to Kasumi who didn't say a word but merely just smiled. Ivy knowing what her friend was thinking of said, "Don't even think about it."

Meanwhile at History

"Alright, now that we managed to sign up for the subject we wanted, how are we going to do this?" Liara asked both Tali and Alex.

"We could always split in three ways such as, I'll work on how the Council had the Turians pay the Alliance for ramifications." Alex suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea, I'll work on the political ramifications." Tali said in response.

"I'll work on how the Council intervened in the war and forced the two sides to negotiate." Liara finally said.

"Good, if we work like this then it should be like fish and barrel." Alex said when right after the bell rang.

The three friends got up from the table, grabbed their backpacks and began walking out of the classroom. Alex looked at his two friends and said, "We'll talk about this later."

The group of three walked in the same direction and not wanting to go the wrong way incase his friends had a different class, Alex turned over to his friends and asked, "What classes do you have next?"

"Geometry for us both. What about you?" Tali said and then shortly asked Alex.

"Same here and do you both also, happen to have my mother, Hannah Shepard as the new teacher?"

"So we finally get to meet the mother of the twins. How exciting. Can't wait to see where the twins get their weirdness from." Kasumi pooped up behind Alex instantly making the teen jump in surprise.

Alex turned around with his friend surprising him and said, "Damnit, Kasumi! How'd you get there? You know what? I don't want to know."

Kasumi merely laughed at her friend's yelling when she then said, "Couldn't help to chime in on the conversation when we would be meeting both you and Ivy's mother."

"Oh haha! Speaking of Ivy, where is she?" Alex asked curiously.

"Right here and I can tell you missed me because you can't go without one second with me."

"Nah me? No way! I just asked because I didn't want mom to start freaking out on me because you somehow decide to go missing and ruin the family name." Alex said in a humorous manner.

Ivy stuck her tongue out at her brother to mock him when Garrus walked into the conversation saying, "And you didn't think to ask about me, Alex? I find that hurtful."

Tali popped in the conversation with a joke, "Garrus it's because you're not beautiful like the rest of us here."

Garrus jokingly gasped as, he then said, "Not beautiful? You wound me, Tali. Maybe I should get some scars on my face. That would attract the ladies."

"We could always get Grunt for you to make some scars." Kasumi suggested.

"Oh spirits, no! I asked for scars on my face, not a crater." Garrus said.

"Well as much as I hate to be the one who ends the jokes, we should probably head to Geometry before the bell rings." Liara said trying to get herself and her friends on time for class.

"Right, definitively." Tali said with agreeing to Liara.

The group began to walk when Alex asked, "So we all have the same math class together then?"

"Looks like it." Garrus said, confirming Alex's question.

"Wait Jeff is in our class too?" Ivy asked.

"Yeah…. and oh crap!" Garrus said with the realization that Jeff is in the class all by himself with out his friends.

"Keelah! Poor Jeff, all alone by himself."

"Well then let's reunite the whole group together then." Alex said as the group walked a bit faster to their class.

The group arrived within less than a minute at the door to their classroom. Garrus held the door open for the group and they all walked in. Alex and Ivy being the first ones in right away saw their mother typing on the computer. The two of them looked at each other, walked up to the desk and both said, "Hey, mom."

Hannah looked away from the monitor and said, happily, "Kids! It's so good to see you. How's your first day going so far?"

"So far its going good as I would say better then expected. Alex said.

"Have to agree with Alex here, going quite well and even made some new frie…" Ivy was about to say when Kasumi being the loud mouth that she is, interrupted by saying, "Hi Mrs. Shepard, My name is Kasumi Goto and we're your kids' new friends."

Alex and Ivy put their hands over their heads in embarrassment as, Garrus began laughing when Kasumi continued to talk to Hannah. " Call me Miss Shepard, I'm not married."

Kasumi continued talking to her new teacher, saying, "But off course both Alex and Ivy are amazing kids but Alex here likes to be sarcastic and Ivy of course gets angry a little too much."

Hannah merely laughed in response to their discussion and said, "I see my kids made some friends today. I'm so happy for them. Kids, aren't you going to introduce me to the rest of your friends?"

The two sighed to themselves as Ivy started off, "Well as you already know Kasumi and the one who is laughing at this conversation right now is Garrus."

Alex then came into the conversation saying, "The asari is Liara and Tali is Quarian standing right next to me."

"And that should be all of them and oh crap we forgot about Jeff yet again." Ivy said when Jeff yelled from the other said of the classroom and said, "Thank you!"

"That's our group of friends here so yeah." Alex said.

"Well they seem like an amazing sort of students and I would love to get know more about you all." Hannah said to her kids' friends.

"Well I would love to know about you, Miss Shepard. Maybe we can all go to the local coffee shop and have girl talk." Kasumi said in a friendly tone.

Hannah merely laughed at this and said to her kids, "I like this one."

After their conversation had ended the bell rang and the group excluding the twins went to their seats. Alex and Ivy looked at their mother and Alex said, "Well have to say. I'm glad we made some new friends today."

"I am too and since you've two have been good, I'll assign your seats with your new friends." Hannah said while smiling.

"Groovy!" Alex said when Ivy then said, "Thanks, mom!"

The twins went back to their seats to sit next to their friends. Kasumi of course being the first one to talk said, "So looks like mama Shepard let her kids sit next to us. I feel so honored."

Alex shook his head in amusement and said, "Is that how you're going to talk about your new friend?"

"Alex, please but your mother is really nice and defiantly a better teacher than most here."

"You have an amazing family Alex but we should all quiet down for your mother is about to teach." Tali said when the group agreed to her statement.

Hannah Shepard walked in front of her class and began to introduce her. "Hi. I'm Hannah Shepard and recently you've heard that you were all getting a new math teacher. A little about me is that I recently moved her from a human colony called Mindoir with my two children, both who are sophomores. I am a very social person and like to hear jokes. So, I hope we all have a great time in this class and I hope to get to know you all."

The class clapped in response and Hannah smiled in response. The group sat at their desks when Alex said, "Glad she didn't point us out to embarrass us."

"Alex Shepard! How dare you! That's your mother, how dare you not want your mother to acknowledge you. She's done everything for you! The least you can do is let be know that she loves you very much!" Kasumi said in an accusing humorous tone.

Alex took a deep breath in and said, "Kasumi, ever since you met our mother like two minutes ago, you're never going to let this down aren't you?"

Kasumi merely smiled when Tali popped and said, "Don't let her get to you, Alex. I agree with you, gets really embarrassing when ever my dad talks about me in front of a lot of people."

"I know that, Tali but I was playing along." Alex said while smiling with Tali swatting her hand in front of her friend humorous manner.

Hannah then spoke up in front of the whole class again and said, "Since I'm your new teacher and I'm sure you've all gotten use to how your old teacher taught. I've decided that we do something easy today so you can get use to some of the work in this class."

The teacher then began to pass out the assignment to every student in the classroom. The assignment contained about fifteen problems on it and seemed like easy problems to class. Hannah went back to the front of the class and was waiting for the class to look up at her.

Luckily for her, the class focused back to their teacher right away as Hannah then said, "Now I'll do you all a solid and I will allow you all to work into groups with no more than four."

The whole class cheered in response with Hannah smiling and then saying, "Though despite being an easy assignment and getting work in groups, I do want these done at the end of the period. So, start the assignment."

Hannah walked back to her desk and began to check the role off from her computer just by looking at who was at their desk. Meanwhile the group looked at each other and began to think of who belongs in which group.

"Okay how are we going to do this?" Garrus asked.

"I was thinking that you and Alex work together while I get all the ladies to myself." Jeff said while the four girls looked at their friend in which he just responded silently, "Bow Chicka Bow Wow."

"How about this? The girls go in one group while the boys go in the other group." Ivy suggested.

"A great idea" Liara said.

"Well then let's get this work over with." Alex said while the two groups began to work on their assignment.

The whole class was continuously working on their assignments not really talking surprisingly except for asking what they got on their problems. It didn't take long for the two groups to finish their assignments and they were all surprised that they were the first ones to finish. The group of seven walked up to their teacher and handed in their papers.

Hannah looked up at them and said, "Good job you guys. Now I want you all to just relax and socialize."

"Alrighty then and thanks mom." Ivy said while the group walked back to their desks and began to socialize.

"Well what you all think of the assignment?" Alex asked.

"Easy." Garrus said.

"The easiest assignment we've gotten in this class." Tali said.

"I already like your mom better than the teacher we've had before her." Kasumi said.

"What was the old teacher like?" Alex asked.

"Terrible." Tali said.

"Boring and can't take a joke." Jeff said when Liara came into the conversation saying, "Goddess that teacher was terrible and would always give us work without properly explaining what the problems were. As well as always yelling at the class for the slightest thing."

"Sounded like one of our teachers back in our old school." Ivy said.

"Yeah don't get me even started with her." Alex said agreeing with his sister.

"Well I guess that doesn't matter now since we've all have a better teacher now so let's change the subject to something else." Tali said not wanting to talk about that horrible teacher of theirs.

"Agreed." Garrus said as the group then began to talk about different stuff. As time has passed from them talking the rest of the class finished their assignments and soon enough the bell rang for them all to head to their final classes.

The group packed their stuff together and walked towards the front of the classroom. The twins stopped by at their mother's desk and Alex said, "Well mom, class was fun and it's time for us to head to our final class of the day."

Hannah looked up at her children and said, "Alright, children, have fun and remember to meet out by our car after school."

"Alright mom."

"Well that's our cue for I should go." Alex said.

"Okay kids, see you later." Hannah smiled while the twins and their friends walked out of the class and into the hallway.

The group stopped and looked at each other when Ivy asked, "Well now that's been over with, what classes do you all have now?"

"Business along with Liara and Jeff." Tali said while Alex said, "Same."

Garrus popped in and said, "English."

"Like Alex said with Business but this time English with Garrus." Ivy said.

"Of course for me, the lovely joy of sex ed." Kasumi said while having a smile.

"And I thought Jeff was the perv." Ivy said with a surprised manner, which had Jeff chuckling.

"Uh…. Right…. Well we should probably be going now." Tali said trying to break up the awkward conversation.

"True on that." Alex said when Garrus said, "Well see you all after school."

The group then separated from each other and headed off into different directions to their classes. Alex, Tali, Liara and Jeff were all walking towards their Business when Alex asked, "So what's our teacher like and what are we doing for that class right now?"

"Lorik? Well he is very polite and has a refined manner." Tali said.

"Don't forget he likes to talk about every current things going on." Liara added.

"Which can get very annoying." Jeff said.

"Sounds like an easy going person." Alex said.

"Yeah, very relaxing in that class I have to say." Liara said.

"As you mentioned for assignment, well we don't know yet so we have to find out." Tali said.

"I see then." Alex said.

"We'll find out soon enough." Liara said as the group continued to talk and what seemed to be only a few minutes, the group of four arrived and entered into the classroom.

Alex looked around the classroom and noticed that it was not only huge but had really long tables like he saw in his History classroom. Though unlike the tables these tables didn't have computers. The next Alex was about to see wasn't what the teen would ever see in a classroom but cubicles. The teen's jaw dropped as he couldn't believe cubicles were in the classroom on how they were able to get them in there much less get a huge class for a regular class.

Alex's three friends who just saw him just standing there looked at him with a humorous tone. Jeff started the conversation saying, "Wow! Never saw someone get this excited over cubicles."

"You and me both." Tali commented when Alex turned around with his jaw going back up.

"Okay, I'm not excited about cubicles, I'm just surprised that they're in a classroom and never thought I would see them in school." Alex said.

"Alex, stop lying to us when we know you can't lie to yourself." Jeff said.

"Goddamnit. Okay! Yeah, it's cubicles! How awesome is that to have your own little world when no one can directly see you." Alex said while Liara and Jeff shook their heads with Tali just looking at him questionably.

"Oh come on! I know you've all had some sort of surprised reaction to seeing those here."

"No, not really." Jeff said while Liara merely just said, "Eh somewhat."

"I kind of did." Tali said.

"See! Thank you." Alex said with thanking Tali, "Anyway where is the teacher so I can tell him that I'm his class."

"He should be in his office." Tali said pointing behind Alex and when the teenager turned around he saw that the teacher had his own office like the boss of a business.

Like the cubicles, Alex was surprised by this and said, "Wow! They really wanted to make this place look authentic."

"It seems like that but anyway you should inform the teacher or in your case boss that you're the new student." Tali said.

"Good thinking." Alex said while Liara said, "We'll be at the table when you're finished.

Alex nodded in response and walked towards the office while his three friends walked over to one of the tables. The teenager arrived at the teacher's office and gave a knock on the door. Alex waited for a moment when he heard the teacher say, "Come in."

Alex immediately opened the door, walked into the office and began to look around the room. The office had dark brown painted wooden walls with, brownish carpet along with a few posters on them. One of them which being a Synthetic Insights poster and oddly enough there was a potted plant in upper right corner of the room. Then there was a brown desk with a computer on there along with two chairs in front of the desk as, well as a huge bookshelf behind the desk.

Alex thought to himself that even this class had to be complete with it's own boss office. The teen quickly looked over at his teacher waving him over. Alex walked over and took a seat across from his teacher.

"Ah, human I don't believe we met. I'm Lorik Qui'in."

"Alex Shepard and I am the new student for this class."

"Hmm" Lorik said while checking on his computer and seeing that there was indeed a message sent to him about getting a new student. "So I see then and yet quite surprising about getting a new student here. Anyway find yourself a table to sit, as I don't assign those as seating charts just the cubicles you'll be sitting at. The cubicles are surprising aren't they?"

"They are and look kind of cool to be in one right now."

"That they do and I wanted to make the place more authentic."

"It does look very authentic but do I get assigned one right now or what?"

"Hmm yes of course. Now let's see which one has an opening." Lorik said as, he then checked on his computer for an opening.

The teacher searched for a minute until he found an opening. Lorik turned back to Alex and said, "You'll be in cubicle 15 along with Tali' Zorah, Liara T'Soni, and Jeff Moreau."

"Thank you and I should be taking my seat now." Alex said as he got up to leave his teacher's office while Lorik responded, "Always a pleasure, Shepard."

Alex walked out of the office and into his classroom. The teen began to look around the giant classroom for his friends until he noticed a group of hands waving him over. Alex walked in a fast pace to meet up with his friends and soon enough took a seat by Tali.

"So how did it go?" Tali asked.

"It went well and the teacher was quite nice, even to where I was able to be assigned to the same cubicle as you guys." Alex said.

"Now we have the full cubicle filled up and we can practically talk all we want." Jeff said in an enthused manner.

"Of course." Alex said while the four continued to talk until the whole class heard Lorik walk up in front of the class and say, "Good day class. Now we know about businesses and such so what I want you all to do is make your own sort of business on the computer. Include a name of the business of course, type of products you sell or make, and how much they sell for. The project of course is due in about a week so let's get to it."

Right away the class got up and went into their cubicles to work on their projects. The group of four went into their cubicle with each corner of the cubicle containing four computers on a table that almost goes all the way around the cubicle.

Alex chuckled in response as his three friends already took their seats and went to take the open seat. The teenager turned on the computer and entered his newly acquired ID number when he was registered into the school. As well as a password he made up and was logged into the computer.

"I believe I know what I want to do for this assignment." Alex said when Tali asked, "And what is that?"

"You'll see shortly, my friend." Alex said when he returned back to his computer and was beginning to make his fictional company while the others did the same.

Meanwhile at English Class

"Last class of the day and that my brother says that Zaeed is a funny teacher so in theory this should be easy. Unless my brother decided to be a jackass and lie to me." Ivy said while her and Garrus was nearing the entrance to their English class.

"Alex isn't lying except that he forgot the part where the teacher curses quite a bit." Garrus said.

"In a good way or a really annoying way?"

"Mostly a good way more of trying to be a comedian but yet doesn't really realize that."

"Well that's good then."

"Well we're here and let's see how you do with his constant ramblings." Garrus said as, the two then entered the classroom.

Ivy saw Zaeed standing in front of his desk, looking at his omni-tool, looking at who is here. The red headed girl walked over to her English teacher and said, "Hi."

Zaeed looked down from his omni-tool, looked at her and said, "Yeah, what do you want?"

"Been through this routine the whole day so I'm just going to say new student and assume you'll put me in the roll call and assign me a seat. Yes?"

Zaeed chuckled in response and said, "Getting to the point. That's what I like. Now what's your name?"

"Ivy Shepard."

"Shepard, huh? You wouldn't so happen to be related to an Alex would ya?"

"Yep."

"Definitively a good out of the bunch. Hell I can even tell he was starting to laugh in class and since you two live together, I'm sure you'll enjoy my class quite a bit."

"So I've heard."

"Hell, won't even believe how many people have guddamn signed up for this class just because of my unique way of teaching." Zaeed said followed by a laugh.

"Looking forward to it but anyway where is my seat?"

"You'll be sitting next to…. Garrus and Kenneth. One is a human with some sort of Scottish accent or something, hell I forgot what it is and the other is a turi…."

"Don't worry about that I'm friends with him."

"Makes my job easier when I don't have to tell people what to do." Zaeed said while Ivy walked down the row and took a seat next to her friend.

Ivy was going to talk to Garrus when the bell rang and soon enough their teacher began to speak. "Another day for school is it not? But hell, time for another story from my past so here it goes and also, a souvenir that acquired in the table that I'm about to tell is this Blood Pack Helmet right here." Zaeed said while holding out a big helmet in front of the class. The students had different reactions such as gasping and eyes widening up.

"Beauty isn't it? Pried that right off a Krogan warlord, Kazzack. That bastard use to run the Blood Pack on Omega seventeen years ago. Hell, wasn't even a job for me back then but the guy just decided that he can hijack the freighter that I happen to be hitchhiking on. Definitively a big mistake."

Ivy shook her head in amusement so far as, her brother was right that he did have an interesting way of teaching the class as well as entertaining.

"I then goaded Kazzack on one on one combat. I took out his legs, grabbed his gun and killed every Blood Pack bastard in the room. I looked back at the Krogan and saw that was the most beaten back Krogan I've ever seen. Kept this helmet right here as a trophy and as a pained expression."

The class had mixture of reactions particularly of disgust and bit weird out by their teacher's story. Though surprisingly for herself, Ivy seemed to enjoy the story and was eager to hear another and to her thought this was paradise as her last class was more of just listening to old stories.

Back at Business Class

"Alright just drag the logo there and it should be good." Alex said to himself while he dragged a logo on there with the color of black but with red outlines on it.

Alex saved his progress, leaned back on his chair and asked his friends, "So how's all of your guys' projects going?"

Alex's friends turned back from their computer monitors and looked at their friend about to start a conversation. "Mine's going good which is a manufacturer for space ships and the such. Plus, I'm calling it the Space Ship Island of Doctor Me."

"My business is about selling, trading, and buying information. Haven't thought of a name yet but I'll think of one soon." Liara said.

"My idea is of acquiring scraps of old pieces, putting them back together and selling them for engine parts. I'm thinking of basing my name similar to one of those toy stores from what you humans call them Toys R us. What about you?"

"Well as you can tell my business will be called Digging up the Past. It will sell all kinds of stuff from the past few hundred years such as movies, video games, books, and everything around from that age." Alex said proudly.

"I see you've all broken a leg with your business ideas." Lorik said while he walked into the group's cubicle.

The group four turned to their teacher who was looking at their progress. "Yeah we've been working really hard on our projects here." Alex said.

Lorik took at each of their business and was quite impressed. "Really impressive and I like that all four of you are on task."

"Thank you." Tali said.

"Now the bell is about to ring so save your progress, shut down the computers and by the time you're done with that you're all free to go." Lorik said as, he then walked out of the cubicle.

The group of four did what they were told when Alex said, "You know for my first day at a new school, this isn't so bad. I mean good classes in which they're not only easy but also, enjoyable. As well as making some new friends like all of you guys so thank you for not making this a pain in my ass."

"Hey we're all here for you, Alex because that's what friends are for." Tali said happily.

"Well you think you've seen it all, Alex but this is only the beginning." Jeff said while the group picked up their backpacks and began to walk out of the classroom.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked in a curious manner not knowing what Jeff meant by only the beginning.

"What Jeff means is that our school is quite different from all the high schools around the galaxy supposedly." Liara said.

"Great next thing we'll be seeing is that someone becomes the new hall monitor, recover some sort of crazy relic, and play some crazy school wide campus game." Alex said.

"Keelah you better not jinx this, Alex." Tali said in a worried manner.

"Relax, Tali. I was only joking and you should know how I am by now." Alex said making Tali go at ease.

"Right." Tali said in response.

Meanwhile back with Ivy

"Wow! That was simply amazing." Ivy exclaimed when both her and Garrus walked out of their English class.

"See I told you, we weren't lying on how cool our teacher was." Garrus replied happily as the two began walking down the hallways to go to the front of the school.

"Have to say Garrus, this place isn't so bad after all. I might say that I look forward to more of this place and thanks for being a friend."

"Ah! Ivy, you don't have to say it but yes I do deserve all the credit so you're welcome." Garrus said while Ivy laughed and playfully punched him on the shoulder.

"Anyway looks like this first day is over with and looking forward to seeing how the rest of this year goes." Ivy said.

"Yeah a lot to see around this place and…." Garrus was about to say when he realized that Ivy wasn't listening.

Instead, Garrus just saw his friend looking quite angry at something. It was until he looked more closely to see both Miranda and Grunt causing some sort of trouble. Garrus muttered an "Oh no." when he realized it was Samantha getting picked on.

Not even a few seconds after he realized what was going he noticed that Ivy walked really fast over to the bullies who were picking on the poor girl.

"So you think you get special treatment after humiliating us after the game?" Miranda asked rudely while she pushed Samantha back.

"No. No! I didn't mean to…. I was just doing what I was told. Please I don't want any trouble." Samantha stuttered out, as she was terrified that both Miranda and Grunt were picking on her for what she did during P.E.

"Well you got trouble you pathetic Pyjack." Grunt said angrily while he pushed her against a wall.

"Please… just leave me alone! I won't do it again! I swear!" Samantha cried out to the point where tears were starting to come out of her eyes while Miranda just laughed in a bit of sadistic tone.

"Well you should've thought of that before you listen to that red headed bitch." Miranda said as he punched Samantha in the gut causing the poor defenseless girl to actually start crying.

Grunt laughed at the girl's pain as he then said, "Let me go at her next!"

Miranda moved aside for her friend to punch the now crying girl when both bullies heard Ivy yell out, "What the fuck are you two doing?"

Miranda turned around to see Ivy walking towards them angrily and said, "She's getting what she deserves!" 

"For winning a game?"

"Yeah! Because we're the only ones who wins and it looks bad on us if we loose to some low life like her." Grunt said while gesturing to the crying Samantha.

"I don't care! You don't do that to someone who won fair and especially for the fact that you practically goaded her into hitting her."

"In your words, I don't care! She's getting what she deserves and then you're getting yours next." Miranda said as she was about to punch Samantha again when all of the sudden, the head cheerleader felt a punch going across her face.

Miranda stopped, rubbed her hand across her cheek and realized that Ivy was the one to punch her. "You, bitch!" Miranda yelled out as she lunged at the red headed girl.

Immediately the two were locked in a fight with Ivy punching Miranda yet again across the face while the head cheerleader punched Ivy in the gut. Right away the fight attracted a lot of students to come to the area on where the two girls were fighting. While this happened, Grunt was watching the fight and merely laughed in entertainment. Though of course the Krogan realized that Ivy was getting the upper hand as she throwing down more punches. Grunt right away decided that it was time he made his move to assist Miranda.

Meanwhile

Alex, Tali, Liara, and Jeff were all socializing while walking down the hallway when they began to see quite a few kids running down the hallway. The group of four immediately questioned this and Liara right away asked, "What is going on?"

"I don't know." Jeff said.

"Well you tell me. You're the one who said that this would be only beginning to stuff that I would experience here." Alex said.

"That was a bit of a joke there so um… yeah." Jeff said not knowing what to say at the moment while Alex just shook his head.

Alex decided to find out what was going on when he immediately grabbed a hold of a student running by them and asked, "Hey, what's going on?"

The student turned to them and said, "Something about a fight and let me go! I don't want to miss it."

Alex did what the student asked and said to his friends, "A fight? We better check it out."

Right away the group minus Jeff ran off while the poor crippled kid said, "Yeah! Let's go check it out really quick. I won't miss it at all no. I'll just go my regular pace."

Alex, Tali and Liara continued to run down the hallway until they noticed that the students halted to see where this so called fight was. The three friends stopped at where all the kids stopped at to see that there was indeed a fight. But what surprised them was that it was Ivy engaging in a fight with Miranda and what soon to be Grunt joining in on the fight.

Tali and Liara realizing that Alex would be worried in some sort of sense, immediately looked over to their only to see him with a look of anger. Tali right away said, "Alex…"

Tali's question ran short when Alex yelled out, "Goddamnit!" Alex took off his backpack, looked at Tali and said, "Here hold my stuff."

The Quarian grabbed her friend's backpack and not even a second, Alex dashed off into the center of attention to aid his sister. Though of course no one expected what would happen next when Alex was to enter the fight but they all knew that it would be event in which would create a lot of talk. As, well as making the Shepard twins well known at this school.

_To Be Continued. _


	6. Ark 1: Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Alex, Tali and Liara continued to run down the hallway until they noticed that the students halted to see where this so called fight was. The three friends stopped at where all the kids stopped at to see that there was indeed a fight. But what surprised them was that it was Ivy engaging in a fight with Miranda and what soon to be Grunt joining in on the fight.

Tali and Liara realizing that Alex would be worried in some sort of sense, immediately looked over to their only to see him with a look of anger. Tali right away said, "Alex…"

Tali's question ran short when Alex yelled out, "Goddamnit!" Alex took off his backpack, looked at Tali and said, "Here hold my stuff."

The Quarian grabbed her friend's backpack and not even a second, Alex dashed off into the center of attention to aid his sister.

Ivy pinned Miranda to the ground and right away punched her in the face. Miranda responded by punching the red headed girl on the chest making Ivy yell in annoyance. Ivy of course retaliated by punching the head cheerleader across the face and was about to do it again when she felt being lifted up by something.

The red headed girl was really angry now that she was prevented from fighting Miranda. Ivy got a glimpse of who was holding her, as it turned out to be the other bully known as, Grunt. Ivy heard Grunt beginning to laugh when she saw Miranda getting up and ready to punch her. The red head was beginning to defend herself from Miranda with kicking her feet at her, but the head cheerleader merely just moved them aside and was ready to punch her.

Ivy was ready to feel the pain of being hit by Miranda when she then felt Grunt letting her go. From then on, everything felt like slow motion to her. Ivy quickly looked at Miranda who was still about to punch her, but Ivy quickly used both of her feet, swung them over and knocked Miranda aside. This of course still caused Ivy to fall flat on her back and groan.

Right away as Ivy was still lying down on the ground, she looked over to see what happened to Grunt, as he was stumbling aside a few feet. Right away after that she turned back and saw a hand for her to grab. Ivy grabbed the person's hand and was helped up to her feet. The red head girl was surprised that it was her very own brother that helped her avoid being ganged up.

"What the hell are you doing, Alex?" Ivy asked in both a surprised but annoyed manner.

"Making this an even fight." Alex responded, half jokingly.

"For once, can you stop joking and tell me why the hell you're involving yourself in this?"

"Hey! I saw you needed help and I wasn't about to let them hurt you. Besides if you're getting in trouble for protecting someone or yourself then I might as well join you."

"Thanks."

"Don't thank me now, sis, we've still have a bitchy cheerleader and a dumb Krogan to deal with. After this over of course, then you can thank me."

Ivy only nodded and response, as the twins looked at bullies recovering and charging towards them. Alex faced Grunt while Ivy took on Miranda. The twins then charged towards their opponents with Alex right away evading Grunt's punch and striking him in the shoulder. Grunt of course growled in annoyance and managed to strike Alex in the stomach. The punch sent the teenager flying a few steps and caused him to land face down on the floor.

Alex merely groaned at being hit in the stomach to where he was sent flying into the ground, but he was glad that there was nothing broken in his body. The teenager slowly got up while Grunt charged at him. Alex barely leapt out of the way with Grunt running past him.

Alex made a full recovery to stand on both of his feet and saw that Grunt was turning around. Before he went on to face Grunt, he looked back at how his sister was doing. Alex noticed that she was faring quite well especially since she was able to dodge Miranda's punches and was able to hit the head cheerleader. Alex turned back around, readying to face Grunt.

Ivy grabbed Miranda's arm in which Miranda responded in saying, "Let go of me, bitch."

"As you wish." Ivy said while she used her free arm and punched Miranda across the face, greatly bruising her and causing the cheerleader to stumble backward and scream in annoyance.

Alex saw Grunt charging and right away jumped out of the way. The krogan angrily yelled with Alex running behind him and punching him in the back multiple times causing Grunt to yell. What Alex didn't expect was that Grunt turned around really fast and managed to grab a hold of Alex.

Right away, Grunt lifted Alex above his head and was ready to hurt him by hitting him over his knees. Alex with a worried look in his eyes began to think of a good place to wound him to avoid getting really hurt in this fight. Luckily the human teenager saw a place that would hopefully work, as he thought it was better than just waiting for his impending injury in some sense.

Grunt ready to greatly injure Alex, yelled out, "I am Krogan!"

Grunt then started to lower Alex down really fast towards his knee when Alex quickly elbowed his arm into his eye. This of course, caused Grunt to roar in pain as his eye due to the elbow, dropped Alex onto the ground while Grunt began to rub his eye and that he had to keep it closed. Meanwhile Alex collapsed on the ground with a thud with close to a yell due to collapsing to the ground quite hard.

Alex noticed that Grunt was still busy tending to his eye and screaming in a fit of rage. Alex, not wanting to waste this opportunity of Grunt getting focus while angry, got up and was about to charge at him when he felt himself being restrained.

The teenager was now in annoyance that he was being interrupted from finishing the fight. Alex turned around to see an older man with tan clothing while he looked back at Grunt, readying to charge at Alex.

With the old man yelling out, "Wrex, restrain him!"

Alex seeing the krogan known as Wrex hanging back on the wall, looked back at the old man and said, "And what? Ruin a good fight. I don't think so, Udina."

"If you don't restrain him then I will find that you be out of a job for you not stopping a fight." The older man known as Udina said.

Wrex growled at the older man in annoyance on how he always has to be a buzzkill when all the fun stuff happens. Though of course Wrex reluctantly agreed to do it, due to loosing his job if he didn't interfere, and walked over towards the still angry Grunt.

Wrex grabbed a hold of the younger krogan and said, "That's enough, pyjack!"

Grunt immediately roared at Wrex, began to try getting him to let go, and said, "Let go of me, you old man or else you're next."

Wrex laughed in response and said, "Grunt, you really want to try and take me on. I'll have you know that I've dealt with worse situations then you and have destroyed them all. So don't even try to threaten me, whelp."

Grunt growled in response and said, "The only thing you can destroy is a warm glass of milk, you sad old man."

"You have much to learn, whelp." Wrex said in annoyance due to Grunt's ignorance when he began to walk him towards the Principal's office.

Alex seeing that Grunt was being taken away, quickly though that if the fight between the two had stopped then his sister's fight must have been stopped as well. The teenager quickly looked back to his sister and saw them both being kept away by Samara with her biotics.

The teenager looked back at in annoyance, looked at Udina who looked at him with a hint of disgust. Alex then said, "Well now that the little krogan has been taken care of, you mind letting me go and telling Samara to let go of my sister. Or is this the part where you constantly nag at us on how we should all be friends for ever and ever and take us to the big man's office to get our punishments?"

"Don't have that attitude with me, young man as I can see you serving every detention, Saturday school and every other punishment possible for you to have." Udina said while he began walked towards the principal's office with Alex in tow.

"Ooh scary! What are you my mom? Beside I don't like that attitude you used with me, old man as I can see all your old people rights taken away from you."

"You've definitely have gotten on my bad list now and I will find a way to assign you every detention and Saturday school possible for the rest of your years here."

"Whatever, you keep telling yourself that. I mean I practically got in a fight, which is one of the worst stuff to be in at a school. So lay it on me, it's not going to surprise me."

Udina gave Alex a mean look as how he was being a pain but no matter, the principal will deal with him. Udina continued to walk Alex to the principal's office while Samara had both Miranda and Ivy in tow.

* * *

><p>"Keelah! Why did they both do that?" Tali exclaimed.<p>

"I believe it started when Ivy saw the two bullies picking on Samantha. Apparently it got her fed up to start a fight with them and honestly I don't blame her for them picking on the helpless." Garrus said walking up to the group.

"I know, but did they really have to go to the point where they had to start a fight?" Liara said.

"And what? By the time they would have found a teacher to break it up, she would have been a mess. Personally I think they did the right thing." Garrus retorted.

"But there's a possibility of them getting suspended or even worse, expelled." Liara responded.

"I agree with Garrus, even though I wish they didn't get in that fight, but it was the right thing because someone needed to teach those two bullies a lesson. I just hope everything goes okay for them." Tali said with a hint of sadness with the possibility of loosing two new friends that her and group made.

"Don't worry, I have a feeling everything will be just fine." Garrus said trying to have the group think good thoughts of the twins not getting in to much trouble.

* * *

><p>Udina opened the door and immediately sat Alex in one of the chairs along with Grunt, who was two chairs away from him, as well as being restrained by Wrex. Alex looked around the principal's office to see that it has white walls with a few blue stripes coming down on them. Next he saw a brown table across from the four chairs along with a few things on it such as a computer monitor and a picture of some woman who appeared to be middle aged and had blonde hair.<p>

Alex turned over to see Samara releasing the two girls from her biotics and had them sit down in the chairs next to the two. The next thing Alex saw was seeing the principal sitting in his chair across from the four and looking at them.

The principal, who turned away from the four students, looked at Udina and asked, "Are these the other kids that were involve with the fight, like Wrex had said."

"They are indeed, Anderson, and I suggest you give all four of them a severe punishment such as suspension of even exposition for even thinking of this kind of violence." Udina suggested with a disgusted tone with the four students.

"Udina, I'll deal with the four on how I see fit, as I would like to hear both sides of the story."

"Anderson, they've got in a fight over for nothing."

"Nothing? Defending a poor innocent girl that didn't deserve what these two were claiming and is getting bullied and trying to stop the confrontation is nothing?" Ivy asked in a tone of anger.

Udina turned around to the red headed girl and said, "You watch your mouth around me, girl or else…."

"Or else, what? See to it that I get every type of punishment for the rest of my years here. I heard that one before." Ivy said while rolling her eyes.

"You…" Udina was trying to finish saying his sentence when Anderson interrupted and said, "Enough! All of you! Wrex, Samara, and Udina, I'll handle it from here."

Wrex merely chuckled while he said, "You sure about that? Grunt here might get crazy and wreck the place up."

Grunt growled at Wrex while Anderson said, "I'm sure and besides if he does something like that then I'm sure you'll come in and restrain him again."

Wrex merely nodded while both he and Samara walked out of the office. Udina still remained in the office and said, "Anderson, please. Let me deal with these four, such as task is beneath you."

"I said, I'll handle it Udina, now go." Anderson said while Udina threw his hands angrily up in the air and left.

Once Udina shut the door, the first thing Anderson said, "That SOB is a pain sometimes."

Alex being the one who cracks up a joke in even the worse situations, said, "Why do you keep him around then?"

Anderson looked at the newcomer and said, "Eh, he's good to deal with those errands like reporting to the superintendent and all those other tasks that I don't want to bother with."

The principal quickly not wanting to have the real reason why the four here to be changed into some fun conversation, wanted this over with. Anderson right away asked, "Okay, now I want each of you to tell me what happened."

"These two" Ivy gestured at Miranda and Grunt, "decided to bully a girl who the only thing she did was win a game of dodge ball against them and both my brother and I, only jumped in to protect her."

"That's not how it happened." Miranda said while turning to the principal, "Principal Anderson, we were only talking to her on how much of a good job, she had done. Then all of a sudden these two…. primates jumped in and started attacking us for no reason."

Ivy, seeing Miranda attempting lying, prompted her even more to be angry and said, "Bullshit! That's not what happened at all! They were clearly the ones who started the whole confrontation by abusing Samantha even to where Miranda was punching her and almost had, Grunt seriously injure her. So can you honestly I believe that, principal?"

"Well, I fail to see how the principal can take your side of the argument when you have no proof." Miranda said.

"Really now? Why not just bring some eye witnesses, hell even bring in the victim to all of this and she'll tell you the truth." Ivy retorted.

"Principal, you allow her to do this and she'll only bring in her friends as it will be clearly one sided for them." Miranda said bringing a point to the principal.

"Yeah, only in telling the truth!"

"Alright, that's enough from you two and…" Anderson was interrupted when immediately door opened up.

The five turned around to look on who walked in the room with a look of anger. Right away both the twins had a mixture of joy but yet fear of what their mother would say about the situation they got in.

Hannah walked in while she then asked angrily, "Alright! What exactly happened here? Why are my kids in this office on their first day of school?"

Anderson being the calm person he is, trying to calm the new teacher down by saying, "Look, Ms. Shepard, a misunderstand happened between the four of them."

"A misunderstanding? More of a fight from what I heard."

"I know you're angry from your kids being involved with a fight, but please only involving yourself in the matter right now, will makes things worse. If you wish, I will gladly talk to you about it, after I'm done with them. But for now, I will handle things here."

Hannah gave a deep angered sigh and said, "I know they're new here, but please go easy on them and after you're done with them. I want to know what the hell exactly happened here."

"I'll let you know as soon as I can." Anderson said while Hannah had a look of anger and worry about her kids before she left.

"Now, Alex, I want you to tell me your side of the story to all of this."

Alex looked back at the principal and said, "Look, I know my reason isn't as good as my sister's but I only got involved with this conflict because those two were ganging up on my sister. And I wasn't about to let that happen, plus like my sister said, they were picking on a student who couldn't fight back."

"Despite what both sides of the argument, I can't punish one party and have the other walk on free. So this is the punish for what all four will be receiving, each of you will be receiving a week of detentions and two Saturday schools."

This angered all four students when Ivy spoke up, "But this is bullshit! We only did what was right and if we haven't intervened that girl would have been suffering a lot of injuries!"

"I know, but you shouldn't have done what you did. For now you've all received your punishment and you are to have to deal with it."

The kids groaned in annoyance at what the principal said when Anderson then said, "Miranda and Grunt, you're free to go and your first detention starts tomorrow after school."

The two got up from their chair while Miranda gave the twins a very angry look on how she got in trouble. Then as soon as Grunt left, the three heard a very angry but brief yell. Miranda closed the door and soon enough the twins were left alone with the principal.

"Well, shouldn't we be going to since we've all received the same punishment and it would only be fair that you let us go now." Alex said.

"I'll let you both go in a few minutes after I talk to you."

"And that is?" Ivy asked in a bit of anger in her voice.

"Look, I know those two are trouble and are always looking for this type of trouble, hoping to get other kids in trouble. I also, know that you're both new here and your mother has told me about you two. As well as, being good kids and only doing what you think is right."

"That's because it's true!" Ivy exclaimed.

"I know and I believe both of what you said."

"Then why not only punish them instead of punishing us as well?" Alex asked.

"Because you both technically started the fight and if I would say only they got the punishment then you know what their parents would do? In the words of Udina, I would be in a shitstorm if I didn't give out the same punishment."

"But like we said, before, we only started the fight to prevent a girl from being hurt." Ivy said.

"I know but like I said you started a fight and I'm not saying it's bad of you of doing it, but it would put up a whole bunch of shit that I don't think any of us would want to bother with. So I'm going to make you two a deal."

"What kind of deal?" Alex asked.

"I will give you two options, which one can be serving the whole week of detentions or serving only the Saturday schools."

"It's better than nothing so detentions it is for me." Alex said.

"Fine, detentions." Ivy said.

"There, glad we settled on it and your detentions will start tomorrow. Now, you two are excused." Anderson said as the twins got up.

The twins were about to leave the office when Anderson said, "I'm sorry you two had to get in this mess on your first day."

Ivy only responded with, "Yeah."

Alex looked back at Anderson and said, "For what it's worth. Thanks."

Anderson nodded while the twins left the office and shook his head in frustration on how kids these days were getting in these ridiculous situations.

Once the twins walked out of the principal's office and began walking down the clear hallways, Ivy said, "This is such bullshit!"

"I know what you mean, but you have to admit that the principal was at least being fair to us."

"Yeah, but still getting punished for just trying to help someone is not fair!"

"Trust me, I'm pissed about this as you are, but it's done and there's nothing more we can do for it."

"Whatever. Let's just see if we can find our backpacks and go home." Ivy said with a disappointed tone in her voice.

"We have to find our new friends before we can get them back. So let's star…."

"Here you go!" Kasumi said joyfully quite loudly behind Alex, surprising the teenager making him a bit angry.

Alex turned around and said, "Goddamnit, Kasumi! How many times are you going to do that?"

"It's so much fun to see you jump." Kasumi giggled out.

"One of these days Kasumi, one of these days, I will find a way to repay you for your kindness." Alex sarcastically said while picking up his backpack.

Kasumi merely just laughed while the rest of their friends arrived. Tali right away rushed up to the twins and said, "Keelah! Are you two alright?"

"Yeah, we're fine just got punished for only doing what was right but hey could have been worse. We just got the slightly less bad punishment then those jocks got." Alex said.

"Tell me about it. I hate it when you get punished for only doing the right thing. Really pisses me off to see thugs who kick down the hopeless get to go out free while the good ones only get punished for only trying to help the helpless." Garrus said in annoyance.

"Thank you! Someone who fully agrees with me, it really does piss me off." Ivy said.

"Think of this as a bright side, at least Anderson is fair man and didn't give you two as much of a bad punishment as they did." Liara said trying to lighten the mood.

"That's one thing like I said." Alex said while looking at his sister.

"Well at least it's over now and we can hopefully just let it go and calm down about it." Tali said.

"Yeah, so might as well ask, what do you all do for fun around here? When there's no school or anything?" Alex asked.

"Oh you know. The usual such as hanging out at each other's houses, go see movies or just whatever we can think of." Tali said.

"Or go look at chicks." Jeff said with the girls giving him a stern look in which he just remained silent.

"You know what I realized?" Garrus said.

"What?" Alex asked.

"Even before you two showed up, we never really had a group name we can call ourselves by like the other groups have."

"What are you suggesting?" Liara asked.

"We all form a group name."

"Not a bad idea, how about the bandits." Kasumi suggested.

"Kasumi, no we're not going to steal other people's stuff just to satisfy your kleptomania." Tali said.

"Ah! No fair! Never get to let me have fun." Kasumi playfully pouted.

"How about the gang of Dr. Moreau?" Jeff suggested.

"Eh… not a very good one, Jeff." Liara.

"I know." Jeff said in a defeated manner.

The group thought for minutes on thinking of a group name when Alex immediately thought of one. "How about the N7's?"

"Why the N7's?" Ivy asked.

"Well think about it. There are seven of us." Alex said.

"Then where does the N come from?" Garrus asked.

"Well some of us are dressed in the manner of the actual N7's so it makes sense for our group to be called the N7's."

"You know, that's not a bad idea at all. I like it." Tali said.

"Better than what I said so sure." Jeff agreed.

"Could go for a good cover title." Kasumi said while smiling.

"Now that you all say, it's not to bad actually." Garrus said.

"I'm fine with anything to be honest." Liara commented.

"Ah! What the hell! Sure why not." Ivy happily said.

"Then it is agreed on. We're the N7's." Alex said with happiness in his voice.

"Ooh! Should we do a cheer of some sort like a lot of groups do, when they officially form a group?" Garrus sarcastically asked.

"Eh….." Jeff was saying when Alex said, "Sure why the hell not."

The group got into a circle and yelled out, "N7's!"

While yelling out their new group name, Alex thought on despite having to receive detentions for the rest of the week, today wasn't that bad. He got a lot of good classes, some interesting teachers and made some amazing friends today. Of course, Alex wouldn't know this but his sister felt the exact same way as well. Regardless the two were looking forward to more of their adventures at the new school.


	7. Ark 1: Chapter 5

High School Effect

Chapter 5

Both Alex and Ivy looked at each other in the car, as their mother, was driving the skycar back home. They looked at each other in a bit of nervous manner at how their mother hasn't spoken to them in their fight they've gotten into. The twins kept looking at each other and back to their mother until Alex decided to break the ice.

"Mom… why aren't you saying anything? It's really making us uncomfortable." Alex asked but received no reply and not even their mother turning around to look at them.

Alex looked back at Ivy in which she said, "Well this doesn't look good for us right now."

"Oh, you think? I though it would be a lot better since we haven't got yelled at yet." Alex sarcastically said with his sister rolling her eyes.

"Can't you stop being sarcastic for one day?"

"Sorry but it's something I just do, okay."

"Fine, whatever. Let's just stop arguing because we're making matters only worse."

"Yeah, let's not add any more burdens to our conflict."

"Well looks like we're going to have be dealing with it right now because we're home."

The family arrives at their home with Hannah landing the skycar in the garage storage along with the cars. Hannah then opened the car up for all three of them to get out of and soon enough the twins followed her to their home. The twins still looked at each other with nervous looks, as anything was possible on what happened.

Hannah opens the door and three walk into their home and right away she says to her two children, "Dinning room, now."

The twins complied with their mother's demand and sat the dinning room table right

away. Within seconds Hannah set down a stack of papers, the twins assumed it was just the class work assignments that she had to grade, and sat at the dinning room table.

"Okay, so I want to know why the hell both of you got in a fight? And not just a regular fight, you have on some random day but on your first day?" Hannah asked in a tempered manner.

"The reason why I got into the fight is because they were picking on a girl who couldn't fight back and the reason why they were going to beat her up was one of the worse things I've heard of."

Hannah then looked over at Alex in a gesture of her wanting his explanation. Alex responded with saying, "I went into that fight to help prevent Ivy from getting demolished into the ground by the krogan and eventually figuring out to prevent that girl from getting harmed."

"Yes, and from what Anderson told me, he says that you two only did it to defend a student who didn't do anything wrong."

"That's because it's true and those asshole jocks just did it because they lost their "precious" game of dodgeball." Ivy retorted.

"And mom, we only did because we thought it was the right thing to do and besides someone needed to stand up to them or else nothing will never change." Alex added.

Hannah held out her hands and said, "I know but it irritates me that both of you had to get in a fight on your first day!"

"So does that mean we're grounded or what?" Alex asked.

Hannah looked down for a moment at thinking on what she should do but looked up and said, "No but despite being very against you both being in a fight, I do believe that you two only did it for what you thought was right. I know you both better than you two starting a fight just for the hell of it. Besides it's not all bad for your first day. You both made some great friends."

The twins both smiled, as they weren't going to get grounded or anything and Ivy then said, "Thanks mom for at least understanding our little fight."

"Hey, just try not to do it again and besides you're already being punished for your actions so don't forget about those detentions." Hannah said while smiling in a comical sense.

Alex groaned and said, "Joy." Before walking towards his room while Ivy went towards her room to work on homework.

Hannah nodded her head in amusement and said; "I wonder what else is going to be store for us here on the Citadel?"

* * *

><p>"Gah! What a day." Jeff said while he limped into his room and sat at his desk chair.<p>

"But no matter, I can begin to study my piloting manual and soon enough I can pick up some chicks in my skycar or even better my own starship! Yeah….. And there I go talking to myself again, great." Jeff said while he pulled out a holo of the manual from his omni-tool and began to read it.

The teenager was reading deeply into his manual until all of a sudden he heard a voice from behind him, "Hey, Jeff, what are you doing?"

Jeff groaned in annoyance as he was being interrupted but nonetheless turned off his omni-tool to answer his sister, Hilary. Jeff looked at his younger sister who had brown hair in the style of pigtails. She was wearing a blue shirt along with blue jeans and about four feet tall.

Jeff looked at his sister and said, "What do you want, Hilary?"

"I saw that you came from school and that you looked tired so I thought you can use a break by talking to me." Hilary said in a happy manner.

"I was going to focus on reading my manual but since you're in here, I guess I can talk for a few minutes." Jeff said making Hilary smile.

"So what kind of car are you hoping to drive in?"

"Something that goes nice and steady but also fast."

"But wouldn't you have to be constantly slowing down due to traffic around the citadel?"

Jeff sighed and said, "Yeah but I am considering to pilot a ship of some sort where there are less restrictions on speed and such."

"You should do that if that's what makes you have less restrictions and such."

"Maybe but for now I'm just focusing on passing the tests to fly them."

"I hope you'll pass."

"I'm sure I will if I work hard enough." Jeff said but soon chuckled at what he said while Hilary gave her brother a confused look.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing."

Hilary gave her brother a puzzled look, as she then said, "You're a very strange person sometimes."

Jeff gave out a sigh and said, "I know I am. I know."

* * *

><p>Liara sat at the dinner table, reading over a data pad that contained the political parts of The First Contact War. The girl had her eyes glued to the data pad that she was too busy to focus on anything else.<p>

It wasn't until her mother, Benezia repeatedly kept saying, "Liara"

Liara looked up to see Benezia looking at her while setting the plates of food down on the table. "Yes, mother?" Liara asked while still holding the data pad.

"You know, you can stop reading about history every once in a while and focus on other stuff right?"

"As I recall, you're the one got me my first history book and got me addicted to the subject."

"Only to have you learn, after all."

"But this is for a group project for school and I want to get as much done as possible."

"Even reading it over dinner and not socializing with your own mother and father?"

"It's not like that…. Fine."

"Imagine what your father would say in this discussion." Benezia humorously said.

"Probably something inappropriate or weird." Liara said while she sat the data pad down began to scoop up her food onto her plate.

Liara took a bite out of her food while her mother asked, "Speaking of school however, how was school?"

The younger asari swallowed her food and said, "It was fine, as I made some new friends with the two new kids."

"Tell me about them." Benezia said with a look interest in her face.

"Well they're not only new to the school but new to The Citadel, as they moved from a colony called Mindoir. Their names are Alex and Ivy with one of them being a boy and the other being a girl."

"Twins?"

"Yes."

While the two were having their conversation, they heard the front door open to see that Liara's father, Aethyta walked into the kitchen. Aethyta walks by Liara, rubs the top of her head and says, "Hey, little wing."

"Hey, father."

Liara's father walked over to her wife, Benezia, knelt down next to her and gave her a smooch on the lips. Liara, obviously not wanting to see her parents kiss in front of her said, "You two think you can do that in private?"

Benezia looked at her daughter and said, "Sorry Liara." Even though Benezia enjoyed the kiss, she thought of Liara said and gave her wife a look of disapproval.

"What? That's what couples do and besides our daughter is a teenager now, so I'm sure that she's taken some interest in a boy or a girl. Hell she might have even fantasized about someone." Aethyta said while sitting down and scooped up her food.

"Father!" Liara said in embarrassment.

"Aethyta." Benezia said sternly.

"Oh come on! We both knew that Liara was eventually going to get to this point in her life. So who do you have your eye on?"

"No one really."

"I heard both you and your mother talking about two people while walking. Who are they?"

"I was just telling mother that they were two new kids at school and that I befriended them."

"So you have your eyes on twins? Liara! I didn't know you fancied twins?"

"Father!" Liara said with extreme embarrassment.

"Aethyta, you're making embarrassing Liara." Benezia said with an annoyed look.

"Oh calm yourselves, I'm only pulling your hamstring and I'm doing this because I love you."

"That's more of just trying to make me say the wrong thing." Liara retorted.

"Now then, I won't bring anymore of this stuff and besides you can always yell back at your old father. It is understandable since you would be a quarter Krogan due to your grandfather being one."

"I've never felt the urge to get really angry over things and I didn't even get angry or join in on the fight that my new friends got in."

"There was a fight today? How bad was it? And you weren't involved with it, were you?" Benezia asked, while setting her fork down.

"No I wasn't involved with it. All that happened was the twins were defending a girl who couldn't fight back from the jocks."

"Well why the hell didn't you help your little friends fight the jocks?" Aethyta questioned.

"I didn't want the attention drawn to me and besides I'm not a fighter."

"You're an asari with some biotic training! That would have made you more than capable to at least hold on in a fight."

"Liara, you did the right thing by not involving yourself in that fight. But are your new friends okay from the fight? They didn't get hurt or expelled did they?"

"Luckily neither of them got hurt and they only got detentions due to the principal being fair to them. Plus, I have to admit they're really good at fight, with Alex taking on Grunt who was a Krogan."

"Damn! A Krogan? That kid is amazing. I'm surprised you haven't asked him out yet or if Alex is a she. Because I hear that name can belong to a girl."

"No, Alex is a boy and besides we just me today and it would be weird if we already hooked up. Though he did do some flirting with me."

"So you interested in him?" Aethyta asked.

"What, no! I don't want him to be uncomfortable. He also, did it to Tali."

"Tali, you're little Quarian friend? Didn't know people still had the hots for Quarians."

"No, no. He just said he was clearly joking with us."

"Still sounds like you have an interest for him."

"I'll do admit that he's kind of a cute." Liara said while smiling.

"Hah! I knew I can get you to come out clean." Aethyta laughed out.

"Liara, if you like someone then don't be afraid to tell us. We'll do anything we can to help you." Benezia said in an assuring manner.

"Thanks, mom but I don't want to make this all sudden. If I do decide to be in a relationship with him, then I want to wait until we both know each other quite well."

"Remember, Liara don't wait to long or else your little Quarian friend might decide to snatch him up from you."

"If it happens then it happens." Liara said.

"Don't cry to me if she does get to him before you do."

"I won't and can we move on from this subject?"

"Of course." Benezia said.

The family of three continued on having different discussion while having dinners but at least more please and less embarrassing for Liara.

* * *

><p>"Okay I got my laptop on and my bowl of ramen with me so let's see what are some contenders for me." Kasumi said while sitting on her bed with her computer on her lap and a bowel of ramen sitting on a small table next to the bed.<p>

The girl's room was dark, as she always had her window never opened although the walls were white. At the end of the bed, a couch was pushed there and in front of it was a flatscreen TV. On the other side of the room there was a desk for her to do her schoolwork but Kasumi always preferred to do her work on her bed. Her parents' of course never understood why she doesn't use the desk but that's just what makes her unique to them. There is also a safe above her bed that guarded what she considered to be some of her most prized possession, of course she wouldn't tell anyone what they are…. Not yet anyway.

Kasumi said to herself, "Okay, let's try something easy, first."

The girl typed in the worlds Citadel Souvenirs and right away was at the website. Kasumi began looking at the website and saw that there was quite a few things there such as models of ships, CDs, and fish. The girl looked at the various models such as The Destiny Ascension, a Turian frigate, and a model of the Citadel itself. Those of course intrigued her and so she put those in her order cart.

Kasumi clicked on proceed to checkout and read that those would cost about a thousand and five hundred dollars. The girl chuckled and said, "That's a lot of money for a few models but no matter I have my ways to get it for free."

Kasumi pulled up her omni-tool to the computer and typed in a few commands. Then soon enough the commands translated to her computer to where she was able to receive her ordered items for free. The girl smiled and clicked ordered. After that, Kasumi closed out the souvenir website and closed her eyes for a moment in relaxation and in joy after her hacking.

The girl then opened her eyes to see that she was on a different website, one that she frequently goes on. She smiles as usual when she's on this website and she looks over on the top left. Kasumi's eyes widen for a moment but then turns into a grin.

"This should be fun." Kasumi said as she clicked on the link.

* * *

><p>Garrus was walking home from school and on his way home, he began to think about his day at school. On one hand he was very happy that he made two new friends along with him and his team finally winning a dodge ball game due to Ivy's help. Then on the other hand, it really made the Turian mad on how people get a kick on picking on the helpless. It even made him angrier on how both Alex and Ivy got punished just for defending someone who couldn't fight back.<p>

Though of course people will never see it that way. They'll never see that the people who are just trying to do good. They'll never see the thugs and bullies as a big problem. Instead they see both sides as the same thing and that is annoyances just because it interrupts their leisure time instead of actually doing their jobs and punishing the bad ones.

One day he'll find a way to stop them bullying others but for now, he'll have to wait until the opportunity arrives for him to do it.

Garrus arrived at the front of his house and right when he walked in his house, he saw his sister, Solana standing there. She wore a dark red shirt along with black pants.

Garrus, who was asking himself on why his sister would just be standing by the doorway, immediately decided to ask, "Solana, why are you standing by the doorway?"

"Well, our father wanted to speak to you Garrus so that's why I was standing by the doorway. Now, before you ask, what he wants, don't ask me because I don't know." Solana said before Garrus can say anything.

"Uh… thanks Solana, I'll go see what he wants." Garrus said, walking past his sister.

Solana turned back watching her brother walked towards their father's office and shook her head.

Garrus walked up to his father's office and the door right away went down, revealing his father typing away on his computer. The Turian teenager observed the room and saw multiple shelves, containing books of various subjects such as manuals of law, and criminology. Garrus also saw some C-Sec posters on the walls but looked away quickly to approach his father.

Garrus arrived a few steps away from his father and said, "Solana, said you wanted to see me."

Garrus' father looks up from his computer and turns slightly to face his son and says, "Yes, I wanted to talk about your training for C-Sec."

"What about it?" Garrus asks while his father gets up from his chair.

"I know you haven't been studied as much as you use to. So why have you stopped?"

"I haven't stopped, I've just been reading smaller sections, I just been distracted on things like school."

"Your school is important indeed but if you really want to be a part of C-Sec then you'll need to train for a really long time."

"But I can't join C-Sec until I turn eighteen, plus finish school. So I have enough time to study it."

"You know how many people sign-up for the new positions for C-Sec? A lot! And they're only going to accept the best so I want you to look at the manual, now." Garrus' father said sternly.

"Dad, like I said, I have time to look at the book…"

"Now!"

Garrus would continue to argue but he thought that there was no point in arguing with because his father was stubborn as hell and there would be no point in trying to tell him his way of doing stuff.

Instead Garrus merely just said, "Yes, sir."

Garrus walked away while his father said, "One of these days when you become C-Sec, you'll thank me."

Garrus turned and looked at his father for a moment before walking out of the office. The Turian strolled down the hallway towards his room. Garrus thought on how having to study the manual right now was pointless but he did want to get into C-Sec to punish the injustice. He thought back to his friends and hoped that they didn't have to deal with anything stressful.

* * *

><p>"Why couldn't you stand up for yourself against those two, Sam?" Samantha said to herself, quietly while studying her biology book. Of course she was having more difficulty studying due to her constantly thinking about the fight that happened today.<p>

"Why did you let someone else solve your own problems for you? Why did that girl and her friend or her brother or whatever the hell kind of knowledge of her, finish your problem for you? Now look at yourself! Someone who has to rely on others because you're too much of a coward to speak up for yourself and do something on your own. You're so pathetic." Samantha continued to say as she was getting a bit more loudly and wasn't thinking if anyone in her household would hear her or not.

Sam continued to look down her book but was finding it to be too much for her and decided to close her book. She put her hands over her face in frustration and in sadness. "So… why are you calling yourself pathetic?"

Samantha removed her hands above her face and saw that her older sister, Marian was standing by the door. Marian had short black hair that went to her cheeks. Sam's older sister was wearing a gray shirt along with some regular jeans, as well as being taller than Sam of course.

Marian's younger sister then responded, "It's nothing, it's my own problem to deal with."

Marian gave her sister a staring look of wanting her little sister to tell her what the problem is. Samantha gave out a big exhausted sigh, as she would have to tell her sister what the problem is. Samantha then waved her sister over into her room to talk about her problems that her sister was able to easily figure out people or she was just that easy to read.

Marian walked in to the room, sat on Sam's bed and asked Sam who still sitting at her desk chair, "What's the problem? And why are you calling yourself pathetic?"

Samantha gave out a big sigh and said, "I just had a bad day, you can say."

"What kind of bad day did you have?"

"I was just being bullied."

"Bullied? What the hell for?" Marian asked in a surprised but in an angry way.

"Just because those jocks lost a game of their precious sport in P.E and that I got the head cheerleader out of the game."

"Really? Just for a game?"

"Yeah it's just….."

"Pathetic." Marian finished for her.

"Yeah, that."

"Why didn't you tell the principal or anything?"

"I was just too scared to because you know me. I just don't want to attract attention to myself but luckily and yet I wish this didn't happen. But the two new kids came in and started fighting the two jocks."

"Really, now? What are they like and what happened during the fight?"

"From what I saw from the fight, the two were able to take on both of them. Though the fight was stopped by that jerk of an assistant principal, Udina."

Marian shaked her head and said, "I remember that asshole and how he had always said different stuff involving a shit storm."

"Yeah, and the two from what I know about is that they might be twins, both brother and sister, maybe. Though I only know that the girl's name is Ivy and have no idea on what the boy's name is. As for appearance, well Ivy has long red hair, has whitish skin and….."

"And you think she's cute?" Marian asked in a humorous manner.

"What? No… . I…." Samantha stuttered while blushing at the same time while Marian began to laugh.

"Sam, it's okay if you have a crush on this girl. We all have people we're attracted to, I know there were a few boys I was attracted to in High School and even in college right now."

"But… how did you know that I liked… um… girls?"

"Oh come on! I notice during the open house events that I went with you that you were staring at the girls more than guys. As well as when we're watching the movies, I saw your eyes glued on the cute girls more and not glued on the guys. Plus, I'm your older sister and I should know these things about you."

"I…. thanks I think."

"Hey, no problem and if you ever need some advice on what to do with this Ivy, girl. Then come and talk to me about her or just anything you need to talk about."

"But what about your homework for college?"

"That? I always have time for you baby sister."

"I'm not a baby you know?" Samantha said in protest resulting in her sister in chuckling.

"I know you're not and you're becoming a lady but to me, you're always my baby sister." Marian said half jokingly.

"Oh haha!"

"But I meant what I said, if you need anything let me know." Marian said, as she then gave her sister a hug while Sam returned the hug.

"Thank you, Marian. Means a lot to me that you'll help me."

Marian gets up from the bed and says, "Anytime and hopefully that helped."

"It did." Samantha smiled while Marian walked out of the room and towards her own room.

Samantha smiled at what her sister said about her problems and Ivy. Sam did really like Ivy as she was not only beautiful but that she saved her from getting beat up, really made her admire her even more. The girl smiled at the thought of her talking to Ivy and with that was in a better mood to study her biology.

* * *

><p>Tali sat at her desk, typing on the keyboard for her computer while glancing at the textbook. The Quarian girl looked at political section of the First Contact War343 Relay Incident and found what she needed to find for it. Tali soon began to type the information in for notes to use for organizing the actual essay out later.

While she is continuing to type, Tali's head all of the sudden perks up and sees her father walking into the room. Tali removed her hands from the keyboard, turned around and looked at her father who had a red and beige suit on with a purple visor.

"Hi, father." Tali said in a positive attitude.

"Hello, Tali." Rael said as he looked over to see that Tali has been typing something on her computer and then said, "What is that you're working on?"

"This is my History group project for my class and we've decided to work on how the First Contact War/343 Relay Incident ended."

"I hope you're able to do your part of the group as well as your other members of the group."

"Don't worry about the others, dad. Liara is big history person, she'll definitely work on her part and Alex seems like a nice person to not blow off the project." Tali said while Rael nodded.

"Speaking of Alex, along with his sister, they're both new students here and we made fri…." Tali was talking when her father interrupted her, "I'm sorry Tali, but I just received a message from the rest of the Admiralty board and it's urgent. But keep up on the work."

After he finished his sentence, Rael was out of Tali's sights. Tali hung her head down as when she always gets upset when her father leaves. To her it seems like he never has time for her or her mother and just seems like he doesn't care and would rather focus on his work.

"I know he does this, Tali but you have to understand that he's only doing this for both of us and the rest of the Quarian people." Tali's mother said while she entered her daughter's room.

Tali lifted her head up to see her mother in a purple suit just like her daughter but with whitish lines on it. Tali's mother took a seat next to her daughter and Tali then said, "I know but you would think that he would at least give himself some time to spend time with his family."

"I understand what you're saying and I agree with you but being one of the five admirals for the Migrant Fleet, you have to do a lot of stuff to ensure that are race isn't in chaos. We're even lucky that Rael got sent here to be ambassador for negotiations with Council."

"Still would be nice if he at least listen to how my day went or being nice to talk to him."

"Well tell me how you're day went." Tali's mother, Rala suggested.

"Thank you mom. Our group project is on the ending of the First Contact War where I decided to work on the political part of the aftermath of the war."

"Seems interesting, I might be able to help you with later on."

"You would? Thank you mom. Also, I made two new friends and twins in fact, a brother and sister."

"New friends, really? That's great, Tali." Rala said with excitement.

"Yeah and they're really nice, plus enjoyable to be around with sarcasm and jokes."

"Sounds like some fun friends you made today."

"They are."

"Well what are their names?"

"Alex and Ivy."

"What else did they do that caught your eye?"

"Well I don't want them to look like bad people or anything but they got in a fight." Tali said a bit nervously in fear that her mother would disapprove of her new friends.

"Why did they get in a fight?"

"Just for defending a girl who couldn't fight back and keelah it's just stupid on how they get blamed as much as the jocks. I just… wish there was something I could do about it."

Rala listened to her daughter's words, nodded her head and patted Tali on the shoulder. "You're doing what you can for them by being their friend and supporting them.

"Then… you approve?" Tali asked in a hopeful manner.

"Yes, Tali, I approve. As long as they don't get in fights for no reason and are nice to you then I approve."

"I… thank you, mom." Tali said happily.

"Anytime, Tali and before I help you work on your project, you want to get some takeout?" Rala suggested.

"Oh. Sure! I would love to." Tali said happily as the two got up from their chairs and left the room to go to a restaurant for food.

* * *

><p>"Okay, got picking out my clothes for tomorrow taken care of so now to relax for the rest of the night." Ivy said while looking at her clothes, which were the same red hoodie she had worn today, black pants, and a black shirt with a mass relay on it.<p>

Ivy turned off the lights in her room and walked down the hallway when she heard some echoes going off from the living room. "What kind of weird show is Alex watching now?"

The red head teenager arrived at the living room to see her brother watching some TV show. Ivy, having nothing better to do at the moment, decided to sit down on the couch next to her brother. Alex saw his sister sitting next to him and acknowledged her.

"So…. What show is this?" Ivy asked Alex.

Alex turned to look at his sister and said, "Some show called C-Sec and apparently some Salarians got inspired by Cops to make it."

"Oh."

"Yeah…. Not that good."

"How so?"

"Just watch."

* * *

><p>"Annoyed: Sir, put down the gun before I have my partner here, use an overload on you." The Elcor cop wearing a C-sec cover on his back said, with his Vorcha partner standing next to him.<p>

The crook that was pointing the gun at the two C-Sec officers was a human with black hair, as well as red markings on his face and wearing red armor. "No! Stay away from me, camel! And you to, ugly!"

"Bah! You, human, ugly!" The Vorcha officer yelled in response.

"Reassuring: Dave, calm down. We'll get him to surrender soon enough. Really Annoyed: I will not say this again but sir, put down the gun before I have my partner here, use an overload on you."

"Hey, fuck you, you ugly aliens!" The criminal yelled out before he pulled his handgun and shot at the Elcor but didn't affect him due to him having shields.

"Pissed off: Dave, use overload on him so we can take him to lock up."

"Bah! Elcor, no like you! Bah!" The Vorcha officer said while he used overload on the crook and caused him to be stunned due to the overload.

The crook fell down to the ground with both officers rushing over to the downed crook. The Vorcha officer handcuffed the criminal while the criminal looked weakly at the Elcor.

"With Disgust: You're going away for a long time for burglarizing a home and harming a child."

"Bah! You die now!" The Vorcha yelled out, mistaking what the actual punishment would be for the criminal.

"Truthfully: No, Dave, he's not going to get the death penalty for that. At best he'll be serving ten to twenty years in high security prison. Plus, at least another ten years for assaulting an officer."

"Bah! You get locked away for long time! You beat up first!" The Vorcha yelled out while the three walk off to a C-Sec shuttle.

* * *

><p>Soon enough the show changes to commercials with the twins staring at the TV. Ivy then looked at her brother and said, "That is one pile of shit."<p>

"Yeah, no kidding." Alex said in agreement.

"Why would people want to watch this? It's practically the same thing as Cops which that show wasn't that good to begin with."

"Well, it's the same people who make The Blasto Movies. What do you expect? Of course it's going to be crap. Despite my protesting about film and what people's choices are, crap has been going on for over a hundred years so there's really no point in stopping it. When really no one is going to listen."

"True enough." Ivy said.

"Anyway what's your exact opinion on our first day of school?"

"Good and bad. The good of course being, making our new friends and the bad being just of all the crap we had to deal with such as the jocks."

"Don't forget about that dickhead, Udina." Alex said in extreme disgust.

"Yeah, thinking that fight was over for nothing. Bullshit."

"I concur."

"Plus, just the way people are, it just sickens me and…" Ivy was still talking when Alex interrupted her.

"Sis, don't get to angry now or else you might fully turn into a tomato."

Ivy gave her brother a stern look from his comment and said, "Don't be an Udina."

"Ivy, you wound me. Now you're making me feel like I'm going to be a sad old man who likes to reclaim his glory old days by shouting at children."

"Oh haha!"

"Besides like you said some good came out of it. We made some good friends today." Alex said trying to change his sister's mood into a more positive one.

"That is true. They really are an interesting bunch especially Kasumi. That girl has some weird antics going on such as stealing or at least it was implied and finding stuff real easil…."

"Speaking of Kasumi." Alex said turning his omni-tool in front of Ivy.

Ivy looked at the Alex's omni-tool, which was on Galaxybook, which was a galaxy wide social media website hence the name.

"Yeah, so? It's your Galaxybook profile."

"No, look at the friend requests." Alex said while pointing.

"Wait, Kasumi? How'd she find you on there?" Ivy asked in a confused manner.

"I don't know, you should check yours and see if she friend requested you." Alex suggested while Ivy nodded while she activated her omni-tool and pulled up her account.

"Yep, friend requested me too." Ivy said.

"Well weird that she found us without us telling anyone on the Citadel that we have accounts but I say we add her."

"Works for me." Ivy said while both accepted their friend request.

"Huh."

"What?"

"I see the others."

"They're all there?"

"Yep, all have one."

"Well let's add them."

The twins added their new friends on their accounts and soon shut off their omni-tools. "Well we got that taken care of, what do you think might happen tomorrow for our second day?" Ivy asked.

"You know. The usual such as talking to our friends, having a swell time seeing the jocks again and the other wonderful stuff that can happen."

"Again with the sarcasm." Ivy said in an agitated manner.

"What? I was only being half sarcastic that time."

"Uh-huh." Ivy said while getting from the couch and resumed by saying, "I'm going to the kitchen to get a drink."

The red headed girl walked towards the kitchen when she heard her brother say, "Hey, can you get me a pepsi?"

"Only if you say please."

"Please?" Alex said.

Ivy merely chuckled in her brother's plea and walked towards the fridge. While walking towards it, she thought that hopefully their second day at school will be good but only time will tell. Regardless at least they have friends they can count on so their chances of it being good is a lot better than having none.

**Sorry for the late chapter, just been busy with some stuff but there it was at last. Anyway this chapter was just mainly what the characters did at their homes and such so it wasn't much.**

**Also, two things I want to elaborate on it. First, is the way I'm doing this story is in Arks. An example is that this chapter is the last chapter in the first ark which is known as the First Day Ark. Now each ark can vary between three chapters to six chapters and maybe more, depending on how big the ark is. Plus, there will be some one-shot chapters in there as well.**

**Now the second thing, which are pairings. I noticed some people somewhat talking about them and what I want to say is that yes, there will be pairings but it won't be till a little later in the story. Also, despite me having characters hint interest in other characters, it doesn't mean they'll hook up with them but who knows (Points to nose) who knows, it could happen it could not. Besides pairings might not be what you expect but they could be what your expect. I might make hints about the subject, in chapters to come but it won't fully kick in until later. So about who is going to be paired up with whom, well… I'm just going to say the words of Scorponok/Zarak (Transformers G1) "We Shall see. We shall see."**


	8. The Second Day Ark: Chapter 1

High School Effect

The Second Day Ark

Chapter 1

Morning had arrived at the Citadel as people were in their skycars heading to their jobs while students got up to get ready for school. Everyone always seemed busy and exhausted at that time, but one person. A red head was sleeping peacefully by her bed so soundly that nothing was getting her to wake up.

Ivy slept on her bed, very comfortably on her bed and soon enough turned over on the right of her bed. Everything seemed right for her sleeping form but for some reason things didn't feel fight, therefore Ivy started to wake up. The teenage girl slightly opened up her eyes to see what it looks like crouching next to her bed.

Ivy wanting to get a better look at who was near bead, opened her eyes very slowly to see her brother, Alex smiling at her. Alex was wearing his same N7 Hoodie with a black shirt along with black jeans. Ivy however, merely groaned at her brother's appearance and was about to close her eyes and head back to sleep to defy her brother when she vaguely saw her brother's mouth moving.

"Was it good for you as it was for me?" Alex said creepily.

Ivy had her eyes closed for a second but once she heard what her brother said, she opened her eyes, looked at him, who was still looking back at her with the same creepy manner. The red haired girl replayed the words in her mind for a second, then thought of an unpleasant situation of the two of them and all of a sudden, she started screaming, causing Alex to fall over, laughing.

Ivy jumped out of bed in her green pajamas, still screaming and ran over by the farthest wall away from the bed. Her brother of course was still laughing his ass off at making his sister scream. After a few more seconds screaming, Ivy came to her sense, in which they were to punch her brother and yell at him.

The girl walked over to her brother, as he was getting up while he was still laughing and punched him on the shoulder in quite hard. Despite feeling the punch, Alex was still laughing a bit.

Ivy then yelled out, "Why the hell did you say that?"

Alex's laughter started to die down when he said, "Oh come on, Ivy! It was a joke and besides I always wanted to say that to someone when they're about to wake up."

"Wasn't funny, asshat. Made me had scary thoughts in my head." Ivy said with disgust in her voice.

"Ew! That's nasty." Alex said with disgust before starting to chuckle again.

"Besides, you're not even suppose to be in my room unless I inquire so why are you in here?"

"You forgot to set your alarm so mom told me to wake you up." Alex answered with a normal tone in his voice but with a hint of a humorous mood.

Ivy facepalmed herself in her own stupidity and on her brother waking her up. "Be a lot better if mom just woke me up without that nasty comment."

"Mom is making breakfast, that's why."

"Figures and I better get dressed because I'm already in a hurry as it is so get out of here." Ivy said, showing off a pushing gesture to her brother.

"Okay but just one question." Alex said while he was near the door that led into the hallway from her room.

Ivy turned around from her closet and asked in an annoyed manner, "What?"

"Was it good for you as it was for me?" Alex said while he started to laugh.

Ivy yelled in annoyance, charged over to brother and literally pushed him out of her room. Ivy then locked her door in anger while she started to hear her brother laughing very loudly.

"I swear I just want to shoot him sometimes." Ivy said in annoyance while walking over to her closet.

* * *

><p>The twins sat in the back of the skycar while their mother was driving them to the school. The drive was quiet with the exception of Hannah telling her kids that it is the second day of school and that should be excited. Ivy for the most part just looked out of her window, but for a second, the girl looked at her brother who looked at her back with a smile from her wakeup call. Ivy shook her head in annoyance and looked through her window again.<p>

Though Ivy was still annoyed by what her brother did, she had to admit that it was funny to see their mother give Alex a lecture about saying that kind of perverted stuff. Alex of course just used his usual sarcasm and stereotypical male teen to make those kinds of comments.

After a few more minutes of driving, the family of three arrived at the school and right away the twins got out of the vehicle. Hannah looked at her children, as they were turning around to face her and said, "You can both go ahead if you want, you don't have to wait for me to get everything I need."

"You sure, ma? Because I was almost certain that you wanted both me and sis to be beside you and hold hands together while we sing nursery rhymes." Alex said in lighter tone of sarcasm.

"Alex, stop it. I already have to give you a lecture on scaring your sister when she's waking up."

"You know." Ivy said, chiming in, "We can always make a sarcasm jar for Alex every time he says something sarcastic.

"That might be a good idea actually." Hannah teased.

"Yeah, sure great idea. We can gain a lot from my contribution and hey! That's how I can help pay the bills around here. What about you, Ivy? Found a good way to contribute?" Alex asked with his usual sarcastic manner.

"Just the way to make you say even more sarcastic stuff and you know we can probably afford a swimming pool from that whole jar…. Or fifty of them." Ivy said in a humorous manner.

"Glad to see you're helping about."

"See, I'm doing my job."

"Alright, enough and I believe you two should get going before you get late." Hannah said, breaking up the small argument between her children.

"Well then, time to get going and see you later." Alex said while walking off.

Hannah looked at her daughter and said, "Jeez, you can hardly get that boy to say anything seriously, can you?"

"He's an ass and the only way he'…."

"Language." Hannah said sternly.

"Hey, look at the time! I got to go. Bye, mom." Ivy said while waving her mother goodbye.

Hannah shook her head and said to herself, "What am I going to do with those two?"

Ivy walked through the front door of the school and saw her brother leaning on one of the walls on what appeared to be of him waiting for her. Ivy walked over to her brother and said, "For someone who really likes to bicker with me, they sure can't stay at least a mile from me."

"Well… I had to wait for you or else you would be nagging at me on how I left you and how you couldn't find me. Plus, all that good stuff, you like to yell at me at me about. I figure, hey why not let the girl go into meltdown for one moment."

"Coming from the person who basically made me go into a meltdown this morning."

"Oh that? That was just your wakeup call. You know for fun. Plus, how else was I going to get you to wake up?"

"By gently rubbing my shoulder or just saying my name." Ivy said plainly.

"Nah! That would be boring and would put me in a boring mood."

"Or you could always bounce on her bed to annoy her." A voice behind Alex said, causing the teenager to jump in shock and turned around to face their friend Kasumi.

"Jesus Bruce Campbell! How do you even get to places without anyone noticing you?" Alex yelled out in shock with Ivy laughing behind him.

Kasumi stood their smiling and giggling at the same time with Alex's reaction. The girl of course was wearing the same black clothing she wore yesterday.

Ivy then complimented her friend by saying, "Good job! I needed that laugh from someone getting scared."

"Thanks, Ivy but to answer Alex's question. I like to make a game out of it and it's just fun to see people like you to be terrified."

"Wasn't terrified just in shock!" Alex retorted.

"Keep telling yourself that Shep." Kasumi said with a smile on her face.

"Again someday I ought to repay you for your kindness." Alex said in a sarcastic manner.

"I hope to see it one day." Kasumi said while playfully winking.

"Right…. So where's the rest of the gang?" Ivy said, stepping in.

"Tali, Garrus, and Jeff are in the cafeteria, socializing and for some reason Liara hasn't arrived yet."

"What happened to knowing where everyone was at all times?" Alex asked.

"I'm good, Alex but I'm not a machine that monitors people every twenty-four hours."

"Somehow I doubt that." Alex said in an unbelieving tone.

"Don't wound me now, that's not very nice to say to your new friend."

"It isn't very nice to come up behind them from god knows where you came from and surprise them."

"It isn't nice to say something creepy to their own sister when they're sleeping." Ivy retorted.

"Ooh! What did he say?" Kasumi asked in an excited manner.

"I don't want to talk about it." Ivy asked in embarrassment.

"Ah! Very hilarious indeed but I'm not telling you for coming behind me." Alex said.

"That's not fair!" Kasumi pouted.

"Well, life's a bitch isn't it?" Alex said.

"I will find out sooner or later, Alex." Kasumi said.

"Yeah, I'm sure you will but let's go meet with the others." Alex said while and the rest of the group walked towards the cafeteria.

The group of three walked into the cafeteria and observed the other students gathering their breakfasts. One table contained the so-called "Alliance students" laughing while eating their breakfasts. Though they didn't look at the other tables for long when Kasumi nudged the twins and right away the two followed their friend over to where the rest of their friends were.

"Well if it isn't the twins. One of them ugly and the other…. Well human." Garrus said in a humorous tone.

Alex elbowed Ivy and said; "I think he's referring to you as the ugly one."

Ivy responded by punching her brother in annoyance causing Alex to chuckle in response.

"Ignoring that, what's been up with all of you?" Ivy asked as she took a seat at the table.

"Studying for C-Sec." Garrus said.

"You planning to be apart of the force on here?"

"Yeah, I plan to. Why? I'm just tired of people doing injustice things on people who didn't do them any harm. Well you know what I mean since your fight yesterday shows that someone people like me hate that kind of stuff."

"Sounds very noble of you and I hope it all works out for you. I think you'll do a great job at it."

"Thanks."

"Just do me a favor. Don't act like those idiot cops on that tv show, C-Sec." Ivy said in an agitated manner due to her remembering that show her and her brother watched.

"Spirits. That show is horrible! Portrays the law all wrong. It's just one big mess."

"Glad to see another thing we agree on. I think we're becoming fast friends here. Plus, that whole show is just horribly acted as well!"

"Again, what do you expect? It's the same people who made the Blasto Films. Of course it's going to be bad." Alex said, joining in the conversation.

"I've seen that show before and it wasn't that good in my eyes." Tali said, joining the conversation, "And if you don't mind me asking. What films do you enjoy that you could possibly recommend."

Alex smile grew as Tali asked what kinds of movies when Ivy facepalmed herself and said, "Oh brother here we go again."

"What? Is he going to start rambling about how people should respect the classics like some old timer when he yells at kids playing on his lawn." Jeff asked.

"Yes." Ivy said in annoyed manner.

"Hey! Old movies are good and way better than what's out today. Besides if someone wants to learn a thing or two about good film then hey, let them learn." Alex said, facing Tali, readying to tell her some good films to watch.

"Funny. Yesterday you told me that you weren't even going to bother arguing with people about respecting classics. Because no one is going to listen and watch those quote on quote "Crappy Reality tv shows"."

Alex turned to face his sister and said, "Times change, Ivy. Times change." The teenager turned back to his Quarian friend and said, "Alright, Tali, you better take notes because I'm about to tell you a lot of great films."

"Alright, let me just get out my omni-tool." Tali said while pulling out her omni-tool.

"First off, The Thing….."

"What's The Thing?" Tali asked with curiosity.

"It's some alien that imitates other life forms when in all reality it could of just ignored the outpost and ran off to a source of water and spread itself all over the world. Therefore, assimilating everything and taking over the planet instead of just terrorizing an outpost with what ten people?" Ivy said.

Alex turned around to face her sister in annoyance and said, "Please don't bad mouth, The Thing because it is an amazing film of suspense and do not question the Thing's motives because even to this day we still don't what they are."

"Exactly! Why do you even bother watching that film when it doesn't explain anything?"

"You ever hear of something called suspense?"

"My point is Tali, don't bother watching that movie because it doesn't explain anything."

Tali was confused at the twins' argument about the film and was slowly putting down her omni-tool to listen to Ivy. Alex looked at her and said, "Belay that Tali! Keep it in your notes."

"Wow didn't expect hear a word like belay in a film argument." Garrus said while Jeff responded, "No kidding those two must really have a disagreement over that film."

"So who cares if it doesn't explain what exactly happens in that film. That's what makes it so much fun and you can have a great conversation about it. Because we don't know if it's, it's own race or a biological weapon made by another just like the Xenomorphs."

"Xenomorphs? What are those?" Tali asked.

"These were aliens that are black in color and had long heads with acid blood along with a second mouth from a franchise called Alien." Alex answered in which Ivy replied, "Which is actually a good franchise with better films than the three Thing films."

"The Things were not bad. Sure they basically had the same title but they were enjoyable and…." Alex was interrupted when the bell rang.

"Well now. Good thing the bell rang so I can be left in peace telling our good friend, Tali on what good films what to watch." Alex said as he got up from the table and waited for Garrus and Tali to head with him towards Biology.

"Before I go. Tali if you end up hating the film then you can hit if you want for wasting your time."

"Don't listen to her, she doesn't know what a good film is." Alex retorted.

"Keelah, Ivy, I'm not going to hit someone for just having an opinion. Who knows it might even be interesting to watch."

"Whatever but don't come crying to me when you end up hating it. But anyway I'll see you all later in lunch so peace." Ivy said as she walked away from the group.

"You know, a film about assimilating and stealth might be my cup of tea. I think I'll give it a watch." Kasumi said with interest in the movie.

"There you go! Glad you people are catching on. Now before I forget, make you sure watch the 1982 version because that version is just amazing! You won't regret it."

"Good to know then but anyway, I'll see you later in English, Shep." Kasumi said as she disappeared right when she finished her sentence.

"How does she do that?" Alex asked in a curious manner on how his friend is able to disappear really easily and without anyone noticing.

"She does that quite well and honestly I have no idea on how she does it." Garrus said.

"One time it took us a whole hour just to find her when really she was just being very quiet while walking behind us." Tali said.

"Why would she do that?" Alex asked.

"Apparently she did it for something called the "lolz" Garrus answered.

"Figures but anyway more good movies for you both to watch. Jurassic Park, Clerks, Caddyshack, The Evil Dead Trilogy, Original Star Wars trilogy, Gojira…"

Alex continued naming off films as they were walking down the hallway towards their biology class. Both of the dextros were asking questions about them and the teenager was happy to answer their questions. The three were having fun, socializing about films until they arrived to their class. When the three entered, they decided to continue the conversation for another time due to them not wanting to miss anything from the lesson. Mainly that Mordin talked a mile a minute and if you didn't pay attention closely then you would be lost and asking yourself on what the hell he is talking about.

The three took their seats in the class and so did the rest of the class, as the bell rang. Mordin looked up from a few papers and looks at the class. "Good morning. Hope you had a nice morning. I know I did by studying unknown cells. Now I recall you all had homework yesterday. Need to check it. Yes."

The Salarian activated his omni-tool and walked through the whole class, checking off every student who had their homework done. Those who didn't, got a brief lecture on to pass this class then they need to work for it to pass. Eventually Mordin arrived at where the N7 group was sitting at.

Garrus was the first to be checked and Mordin said, "Good job, Garrus."

Garrus nodded while he checked off Tali and said, good job to Tali as well. Tali responded by saying, "Thank you, Mr. Solus."

Mordin looked at Alex's paper and said, "Good job, Alex."

The teacher was about to walk away to his desk but turned around to face Alex. The teenager gave him a confused look, as the teacher stared at him until Alex asked, "You need something, Mr. Solus?"

"Alex. Hear you got in fight yesterday. Are you okay?"

Alex gave an annoyed sigh and said, "Yes, I'm okay, teacher. You don't need to worry."

"Good to see you can handle yourself. But, may I ask, what was the fight about?"

"I'll give you the brief explanation. Sister saw someone getting bullied, decided to stand up for her and I joined in to assist my sister and to help that person." Alex said.

"Interesting, normally a lot of people don't do that. Just tend to keep to themselves. More as a survival of fittest thing. But, very well, shall not pesture you with this subject."

"Thank you." Alex said in a positive mood.

"Besides not enough time to question. Need to teach today's upcoming lesson." Mordin said before leaving for his desk up at the front of the class.

"Well that went better than expected." Alex said in a relaxed manner.

"Have people been asking you non-stop about the fight?" Tali asked.

"Not at the moment, no. But usually when me or my sister get in fights they tend to ask the same annoying questions."

"You don't like the attention?" Garrus asked.

"It's just annoying when it's in fight wise but other stuff like winning an award, sure."

"What if it's some pretty girls that want to show off their flexibility to you." Garrus asked in a joking manner.

"Now that's what makes the questions about fights were it." Alex said in a cool manner causing Tali to jokingly say, "You Bosh'tet."

Alex shook his head in amusement and said, "What can I say, I do it like it when girls are attracted and like to flirt with me."

"You are such one of those human creatures that humans say to another. What were those again?" Tali asked while she was trying to jokingly insult Alex.

"You're thinking of a dog, Tali."

"Right, thanks. You are such a dog, Alex."

"I know I am. I know." Alex said.

"We should probably save this conversation like the other one because if we don't listen now, then we'll be lost in Mordin's lecture." Garrus said as he turned back to listen.

"No kidding." Alex said, as both her and Tali looked at Mordin stood, about to give his lecture.

"Class, we're going to continue the subject that we started on yesterday. Which was Asari biology. Right now, we'll be learning about the three life stages. Who can tell me one of the life stages."

Alex decided to raise his hand and Mordin said, "You have an answer. Yes?"

"Yes, the matriarch stage for the final life stage."

"Ah! Very good indeed. Who can name another one?" Mordin asked when another student raised their hand and said the Maiden stage.

"Good! Now the last one."

Tali raised her hand and said, "The Matron stage if I'm correct."

"Good job, Tali'Zorah." Mordin said, as he resumed teaching.

Over the next near hour, Mordin taught them a lot about the three stages of Asari and after the bell rang. The group of three packed up their things and left the classroom, as well as stand in the hallway.

"So… that was interesting huh?" Alex asked.

"Didn't think the Maiden stage was that long." Garrus said in amazement.

"You'd think it would be a lot shorter to at least where it's between a hundred and two hundred. But not three hundred and fifty." Tali said.

"Guess the old saying goes, you learn something new everyday." Alex said.

"That's true but unfortunately we can't talk about this more, as I have a class really far away. So I need to move quickly." Tali said.

"I guess that's our third conversation we have to put on hold." Garrus said in an amused tone.

"Ha!" Tali said, as she began to walk.

"Well we can talk about it during lunch at least." Alex said.

"Definitely, I look forward to them and I'll see you two later." Tali said happily, as she strode down the hall.

"Well buddy, I guess this is where we part ways. See yah during lunch." Alex said.

"What? No long talk like Tali got." Garrus said in a joking manner.

"Well Tali is a girl and you're not that good looking either to be consider a goodbye talk,." Alex said in a joking manner.

"What about scars? Do you think people will start thinking I'm badass then?"

"Garrus for the second day, I've known you, you've always been ugly. Just put some face paint and on there, and people will consider talking to you."

"You wound me Alex but at least I'm getting a goodbye talk. I should get going as well. Talk to you later." Garrus said.

"Talk to you later, Garrus." Alex said as he walked off towards his English class.

* * *

><p>Ivy strolled down the hallway after finishing her first class. The girl thought about the history project she had to work on during class along with her two group members. It wasn't that the project wasn't easy or anything, it was just long and boring to the point part where it was exhausting and she was glad to be out of the class. Though she had to admit that her group members weren't that bad.<p>

Shiala was a very nice person to be around, as well as listening to instructions very well. Steve was very helpful during the project but yet for some reason, according to herself, he seemed to be down in the dumps over something. She never asked why but figured that the person doesn't need anyone pesturing him so she just left him be. But regardless Ivy was glad to be out that class and onto her one of her more interesting classes.

Ivy arrived at her Philosophy class and like yesterday found herself to be the first student to arrive. The teenager took her seat and got her things out for class when she saw her teacher walk over to her.

Ivy addressed her teacher by saying, "Hello, Mr. Krios."

"Ivy, I've heard what happened yesterday? Are you okay?" Thane asked in a bit of a concerned manner.

Ivy thought to herself in slight annoyance, as people were starting to ask about the fight. It probably already happened to her brother. Since this was her teacher and he might say something about disproving of her actions, she might as well tell him in a nice way.

"I'm fine and thank you for asking."

"Ah, that is good to hear and for what it is worth, I believe you and your brother made the right decision to defend Samantha."

"Really? I'd expect you disapproving and nagging at my actions."

"Don't insult me by thinking I'm just like every other teacher you encountered before."

"No, I wasn't insulting you, I'm grateful actually, thank you."

"I must have misinterpreted. Regardless I'm grateful for what you and your brother did. Samantha is a good student and shouldn't be treated like this."

"You know her then? How?" Ivy asked.

"She has this class next period and she's a bit like you. She pays attention in class and does everything. Sam is a very good student and glad to see that students are still looking out for one another."

"Thank you."

"No, Ivy, thank you. Remember sometimes the best choice is the hardest and some may look down upon you for it, but in the end it is ultimately worth it to know that you did the right thing."

Ivy thought for a moment on her teacher's words and knew that he was right. The girl smiled at her teacher and said, "Thank you for words, Krios. I won't forget them."

"You're welcome, Ivy and now I believe class will be starting soon so it is time." Thane said, as he headed over to his desk.

"That it is." Ivy responded.

* * *

><p>Alex walked in his English classroom and was at least relieved that he wouldn't have to do anything due to Zaeed's crazy story telling. Plus, having two friends in there was fun, as well as Zaeed yelling at Vido. The teenager looked over to the rows of desks and saw two of his friends sitting there.<p>

The teenager walked over to his friends, sat down next to them and greeted them.

"Hey, Shep, still not planning to tell me what you told your sister this morning?" Kasumi asked in a hopeful manner.

"Nope." Alex said plainly when Liara entered the conversation by saying, "Why what did you say to your sister?"

Alex looked at his asari friend who was now wearing a white shirt with a white jacket along with white pants. Her clothing also included blue stripes on the. Alex then said, "Eh… maybe later for you but for Kasumi, no."

"That's not very nice, Alex!" Kasumi pouted.

"Well that's what you get for startling me during a conversation and plus you seem like a real gossiper.'

"If it's something disgusting than I rather not know." Liara said.

"Yeah, probably for the best for right now." Alex said.

"Remember this Alex, I will find out. No secret stays a secret from me forever." Kasumi said.

"Yeah, good luck with that so anyway, Liara, how much of your part of the project did you do for History?" Alex asked.

"I did quite a bit of it and have to say it's really fascinating so far." Liara said in enthusiasm.

"I admit it is indeed fascin…." Alex was about to say when a voice that was familiar to them all interrupted him.

The group of three turned around to see their teacher, Zaeed walking towards them. Particularly looking at Alex. "Shepard, I heard about the fight you and your sis were in. Heard it was goddamn brutal."

"Jesus Christ..." Alex muttered out before finally saying, "Please not now, Mr. Massani, I already had to explain it to a whole bunch of people today and yesterday so please in no offense stop asking questions about it."

"What and you think I'm going to get all angry like some other guddamn babies like that buzzkill Udina? No! That was brave of you on what you did. Going head to head with a Krogan without a gun?"

"Yeah…. Have to admit it was a bit weary doing that."

"Ha! I know one time I went up against a Krogan and next thing I know, two people had to lift me up in ambulance for breaking nearly every bone in my body. But before I knew it, the Krogan was in a horrible position."

"By the goddess, you mean he died?" Liara asked in shock.

Zaeed turned to Liara and said, "What? No! Just maybe a bit maimed and worse for wear than I was. Heard he was on disability for the rest of his life and was made outcast from their native homeworld."

"That's slightly better… I think."

"Later heard he died in a mugging." Zaeed continued.

"Wish you didn't tell me that." Liara said in shock.

"Anyway, wanted to say that you and your sister have my respect around here from not taking from anyone. So I'm going to give you an A for participation in my class and leave you alone to celebrate being a big guddamn hero!"

"What? You're giving him an A? Even though he's only been here two days and for fighting? That's such crap, Massani!" Vido complained causing the group of three and the teacher to turn around and faced him.

"Cram it Vido! No body gives a shit on what you care about!" Zaeed yelled at the student.

"But it's so unfair! He gets an A for fighting and I do every assignment in this class and I only have a C average."

"You're lucky you're getting a C and if it wasn't for the being fair possibility of grading the actual work you do around here, instead of just failing a person just because you hate them."

"I hate you!"

"What isn't new? Now cram a sock in it or get out!" Zaeed yelled out before Vido finally decided to shut up and the teacher faced the group of three.

"I hate that kid." Alex said.

"Another reason to respect you, Shepard."

"If he hates this class then why doesn't he just transfer out?" Liara asked.

"Eh… no other class wants to take him and isn't a surprise that no one wants him."

"Figures." Alex said.

"Yeah but anyway, we're wasting time and I should tell you all my daily lecture."

"You mean your stupid endless stories?" Vido yelled out.

Zaeed turned around at his least favorite student and said, "Do I have to call your guddamn mother and tell her that her baby is crying over nothing? You know I faced baby Varrens that had more power than you do. Hell you're the equivalent to wet tissue paper… wait my mistake that's an offense to wet tissue paper, you're just plain shit. So shut the hell up and listen."

Vido didn't respond and Zaeed just left him sitting in his chair in disgrace while the rest of the class looked at him. Zaeed arrived at the front of the class and said, "Alright class, today's lesson is about…"

The teacher was talking as he looking at his desk and noticed that something was missing. Zaeed began looking around the table causing the rest of the class to look confused. Within a few minutes, the teacher looked at his students and said, "Shit! I forgot my coffee. I can't tell my stories without it."

Zaeed picked up a key from his desk, looked at the class and then said, "Shepard, you think you can go to the lounge and pour me a coffee so I can teach? Plus, the staff lounge is located between the Science department and the math lounge."

"Yeah, sure but why me?" Alex asked.

"Just so you can find your way around here and for you not be stuck to a desk all class period."

Alex smiled at getting out of the classroom and just do some easy task. The teenager then said, "Yeah, sure give me the key and give me a hall pass, as well just incase they start complaining how I'm in the halls for no reason."

"Hah! Those people get on my nerves a lot, especially my old high school days." Zaeed said as he grabbed a hall pass in the shape of an old emblem with an Avenger class Assault rifle on it.

"Here you go, and get back here, as fast as you can." Zaeed said while Alex began walking out the door and responded by saying, "On it."

Alex walked away from the classroom and down the multiple hallways. The teenager saw multiple things on the walls, such as test reminders on bulletin boards and those annoying don't smoke ads. Alex thought to himself, as why bother even putting those on there when people aren't going to listen and just do drugs in the first place. Hell, he can probably look at every student at this school and just randomly guess which ones smoke. It makes no sense to him but regardless he just continued walking down the hallway.

The teenager walked down the hallways until he saw a person who looked familiar to him. He stopped in his tracks to observe a bit closely and noticed that it was that girl that he and his sister defended. Alex thought to himself and decided to talk to her and help clear this up with her to make sure she didn't resent him or his sister or didn't have any weird thoughts towards them.

While Alex was walking up towards Samantha, he noticed that she was putting up a banner of some sort with it being blue and white paper. Alex couldn't tell what it was but ignored it for now and approached the girl.

"Hi, I don't think we formally met, I'm Alex and I'm sure you might already know my sister, Ivy. She was the one who first came to your defense." Alex said as Samantha turned around to face him.

Samantha gave Alex a puzzling look with a mix of nervousness and thought to himself, "Way to go stupid! You're making the poor girl nervous, should have just started with the basic hello and the name. Dumbass!"

Just as his mind predicted, he noticed that the girl was indeed getting nervous and managed to say, "Hi… I'm Samantha Traynor."

"Hey, Sam, I just wanted to say that if you're maybe resenting over me and my sister's actions yesterday. I don't resent it or not but just incase, I just wanted to apologize for putting you on the spot yesterday. So for any compensation, just wanted to say that I'm sorry and for the behalf of my sister, as well."

Samantha thought on why was he apologizing for defending her when she should be apologizing to both of them for getting in her mess. Though she remembered what her sister told her on how it wasn't her fault and decided to speak up.

"Oh.. It's no problem at all, just sorry you two had to get in my mess that I could have solved on my own." Samantha said, but immediately regretted it by apologizing for the two being in the conflict.

"Hey, it's no problem at all. Both my sister and really hate it when people start harming others for no reason. Nothing to be ashamed about."

"Thank you then."

"The worst part of that whole thing was just Udina being a dickhead and nagging at us. You know what I mean?" Alex said trying to bring some humor in the conversation.

Samantha chuckled in response, as she said, "I know what… you mean."

"Yeah, and hey! If you ever need people to hang out with or something, you can always hang out with me, my sister and our friends if you want of course." Alex said in a friendly tone.

Samantha thought about his offer for a moment but she was very shy around people except for family and friends. Hell, she was barely managing in front of Alex, especially since his sister will be around and that she thought the red haired girl was really cute. Samantha came back to her senses and decided to speak up.

"Um… yeah, I'll think about it."

"Good to hear and I hear you're in P.E with my sister and some of our friends. If you want, I'll be sure to put in a good word all three of them to hang out with you and even have my sister assure you that none of this is your fault and apologize. If you wish of course."

Samantha thought to herself on how this stranger to her was really being nice to her and even offering her some new friends, as well. She immediately that he might be hitting on her and if so she really didn't want that. If so then she would have to tell him to leave her along about it. Sam then thought to herself and decided to keep it under control.

"Um… yeah that would be good, actually…. Thank you."

"Glad to hear it, I'll make sure to do that during lunch." Alex said.

Samantha finished putting the banner up, looked at Alex and said, "Sorry to… cut it short but I have to go… bye!" Samantha said, as she hurried off into the hall to the point where Alex couldn't see her.

Alex scratched his head a bit and said, "Huh, wonder what she's in a hurry about?" Alex thought to himself for a moment while looking at the banner that Sam put. The banner had fall rally coming in a few days. The teen looked at it until he remembered his task, "Oh shit! Coffee!"

The teenager then hurried down the hallway and finally arrived at the staff lounge. Alex took out the key, walked towards the door to unlock it when he heard someone say, "Stop! You have a hallpass on you?"

Alex immediately muttered out, "Goddamnit." The teenager was annoyed that a hall monitor had to stop him when he was sure there was other stuff going on that was more important that him right now.

Alex did what he was told to and turned around to see a Salarian wearing black clothing along with a blue jacket on it. The jacket contained the words hall monitor on it. Alex deciding not to waste any time, pulled out a hall pass and showed it to the monitor.

The Salarian looked at it for a moment, gave it back to Alex and said, "Sorry for the inconvenience but you know, everyone has a job to do. Incase you are wondering what my name is, it is Jodum Bau of second period hall monitoring."

Alex then noticed that Jodum was extending his hand for a handshake and gave his hand out for the gesture. The human teenager decided to speak and said, "Alex Shepard."

"Shepard? You were the one who got in a fi…."

"Fight. Yeah everyone has been asking that." Alex said in annoyed manner.

"Sorry didn't mean to irritate you but just wanted to say that not everyone at this school disapproved of your actions. I only wished people saw the real reason behind the whole fight."

"Thank you." Alex said in a pleasant tone.

"I shouldn't take anymore of your time and good day to you Shepard." Jodum said, as he walked down the hallway.

Alex turned back towards the staff lounge door, opened the door up and walked inside of it. The teenager observed the room, as there was two circle tables with four chairs each. Two rows of cabinets with a sink and a dishwasher on one side with a stove and microwave on the other. Alex then saw a soda machine, and thought on how lucky the teachers were to get good drinks there. A shame the students had to stick with the milk or the juices unless you brought your own lunch to school.

Alex thought for a moment and said, "Ah what the hell!" The teenager walked over to the soda machine, put a credit chit in it and pressed for Dr. Pepper. Alex grabbed his bottle of Dr. Pepper from the machine and walked over towards the coffee machine.

The teenager pressed the button on the coffee machine and waited for a moment till the cup was full. Alex grabbed the cup, walked out of the lounge, as well as envy how the teachers get a cool place like that, and locked the door.

Alex hurried down the hallway, as he took enough time, as it was to get the coffee when around the corner he came across a Batarian. The teenager noticed that the Batarian was wearing a gray shirt and a lighter tone of black pants. Beyond that, Alex didn't pay much attention to him, as the two walked past each other but right when the Batarian passed him. Alex immediately felt a paper being slipped through his hand. Shepard stopped in his tracks, looked at the closed note briefly and turned at the Batarian walking away.

Alex deciding, wanting to know what the paper was about, asked, "Hey, what's this piece of paper about?"

The Batarian turned around to see Alex approaching him, observed him for a moment and said, "My boss told me for you and your sister to look at the note I gave you and meet my superior at that location."

The four-eyed alien started to walk away when Alex asked, "What do my sister and I have to do with this?"

"You already know due to people keep talking to you two about it."

"Goddamnit! How many times do people have to get obsessed over it." Alex complained.

"As far as I know, you two have been getting praise from it apparently and my boss really wants to see you both from it." The Batarian said, as he started to walk away.

"Uh… thanks I guess and what's your name?" Alex asked.

The Batarian turned around one more time and said, "Bray." After that the Batarian left, leaving Alex to stand in the hallway looking a bit confused about the whole ordeal.


	9. The Second Day Ark: Chapter 2

High School Effect

The Second Day Ark

Chapter 2

Alex stood in the hallway, looking at the piece of paper and then back at the hallway. The teenager shook his head and said, "This is confusing as hell."

The teenager looked at the coffee in his hand and said, "Oh shit! Better get back to the class now."

Alex hurried off to class and within minutes arrived at his class. Zaeed and the class looked at Alex, as he walked in and the teacher got off from sitting on the table. Alex's English teacher walked up to him, grabbed his coffee and opened his mouth to say something.

"Shepard, what the hell took you so long?" Zaeed asked in a somewhat annoyed manner.

Alex thought for a moment and decided not to tell Zaeed about the part with him receiving the note, said, "I got held up by the hall monitor."

"For twenty goddamn minutes!" Zaeed yelled out.

"Yeah…. For being the new kid and….. having to verify the hall pass." Alex lied not wanting to tell the teacher about his conversations during his task.

"Jesus Christ. How many times do I have to tell them that the hall pass is a real one and not a fake one." Zaeed said, which surprised Alex that the hall monitors do ask on those hall passes.

"Yeah, it was a real pain." Alex said.

"Alright, I'll take care of this when I can so for now just sit down and everyone listen to today's lesson."

"You mean your stupid story?" Vido said in a smart-ass tone from sitting in his chair.

Zaeed rubbed between his eyes in annoyance from Vido and said, calmly, "Vido, I'm giving you three seconds before I humiliate you again in front of the whole class. I rather not because I'm not in the mood for this shit and if I have to then it's going worse than the goddamn Krogan Rebellions."

"Humiliate me all you want, you're soon going to be put down like the mad dog you ar…"

"1!" Zaeed said in anger but remaining calm voice.

"You don't scare….."

"2!" Zaeed yelled out with his eyes growing wider and giving Vido the death stare.

"Okay! Okay! You win." Vido said right before shutting up.

"Goddamn right I do! Now shut the hell up and listen to the lesson." Zaeed said, as he then took a drink of his coffee.

Alex sat down at his seat and right away Kasumi leaned next to him and asked, "So what really took you so long?"

"I'll tell you at lunch." Alex said, wanting to listen to Zaeed's story.

Kasumi being persistent that she is then said, "Come on tell me. It will make a great story to share."

Alex briefly turned to his friend and said, in a sterner manner, "We'll talk about it later."

The teenager heard his friend quietly pouting at not hearing the story right away, but focused his attention back on the teacher.

"Alright so this one time me and a bunch of friends were sent to this one planet….."

"What's the planet called?" A student asked out.

"Kid, I don't remember. As I was saying we were looking for some and No! I don't remember what it was! But while we were looking for the target or whatever, I felt my back pockets opening up and turned around to see what the hell it was. It turns out to be some sort of goddamn cow just looking blankly at me. Of course at the time, I just assumed it was some mindless critter and accidentally brushed up against me. I turned around to scout ahead and then felt my credits being pulled out my pocket. I got really riled up, turned around and pointed my rifle as what it turned out to be that goddamn cow had my credits!"

Liara raised her hand; the teacher looked over the concerned Asari and said, "Yes?"

"What did you do with the cow?" Liara asked in a worried manner, hearing that he pointed the gun at the cow.

"I lit the bastard up! He, she, it, or whatever the hell it was fell down to the ground after about ten bursts from my gun."

"By the goddess." Liara exclaimed in horror.

"The worst part of that story is that I couldn't get my goddamn credits."

"And why is that?" Alex asked.

"Because he goddamn disappeared; rotten bastard."

"I like this animal already." Kasumi said in joy.

"Yeah and I bet you stole Jessie." Zaeed said in annoyance from his story and Kasumi's remark.

"You can't prove it!" Kasumi countered.

"Anyway… what's the moral of the story per say?" Alex asked, wanting to break up the argument.

Zaeed looked at his newest student and said, "Point is, if you get something stolen from you don't count on getting it back, because it will disappear forever."

"Just like your rifle?" Kasumi asked in a humorous manner.

"I will find it and that person will pay for what they've done." Zaeed said, while looking directly at Kasumi.

"Ooh! Can't wait." Kasumi said with a big smile on her face.

"Jesus Christ, I'm done, you people can go to the lunch already, I'm getting a bloody headache." Zaeed said, while he sat back on his desk chair and reclined.

The students looked at each other and walked out of the classroom to wherever each one was going to.

Alex immediately went over to a table to reserve for himself and his friends while he waited the other two were in line waiting for their food. Of course the teenager pulled out his own lunch and it was the same thing as before.

Shortly after both Kasumi and Liara arrived at the table. Kasumi sat next to Alex while Liara sat across from them. Alex looked at their trays of food and saw that Kasumi had a bowl of ramen along with a bag of chips.

The Shepard was about to take a bit of his sandwich when he felt Kasumi elbowing him. Alex quietly groaned at his friend interrupting him and asked, "What?"

"Remember how you were going to tell me what happened during class at lunch?" Kasumi asked.

"Yeah…"

"I figured it's time now to me and maybe Liara."

"Kasumi, if he doesn't want to tell you then he doesn't have to." Liara said, chiming in on the discussion.

Kasumi turned to the Asari and said, "But he promised that he would tell me."

"Kasumi will you shut up about this if I tell you when Ivy gets here?" Alex asked.

"Alright but you better not lie about this, Alex." Kasumi said, as she went back to eating her food.

"So… what did you both think of Zaeed's story of the day?" Alex asked, changing the conversation.

"Horrible on what he did to that poor animal." Liara said in disgust.

"You got that right when that animal is a hero for stealing from him." Kasumi said, smiling.

"Kasumi, one of these days he is going to find out that you did steal Jessie from him." Alex said.

"Who says that I ever stole it from him?" Kasumi said, smiling.

"I do." Alex said.

"Are we really going to start this conversation again?" Kasumi asked.

"It would be such a bummer if we weren't invited to the conversation from the beginning. Hate to be lost." Garrus said with his tray in his hand along with the rest of the group.

The group of three turned around to their other friends and Alex said, "Hey glad to see you people get here already, we can play debate with Kasumi."

"When she's just going to deny your every accusation even if it's true; that's pretty extreme Alex." Tali said in friendly manner.

"Laugh it up, Tali." Alex replied.

Tali merely giggled at Alex when he then looked over at his sister. Ivy took a drink of her soda and looked at her brother in a questioning manner. Shortly after she then said, "Any reason why you staring at me, Alex?"

"Yeah, something weird happened during second period?" Alex said while he was reaching for pocket.

"You got hugged by Conrad?" Jeff asked.

"What? No! Who the hell is that?" Alex asked.

"Don't even get me started with that idiot." Garrus said.

"Eh…. Maybe later we can discuss this but what is it that you are talking about, Alex?" Tali said wanting to revert the conversation back to before.

"Yes, Alex please enlighten us, especially me because you promised, remember?" Kasumi said while winking at him.

"Well this involves Ivy, as well." Alex said, as he took out the paper.

"Me?" Ivy asked when Alex began to unfold the paper.

"Yeah, apparently when I was back towards class this Batarian gave me this note and…."

"Woah, there Shepard I didn't know you had a thing for Batarians." Jeff joked out causing Garrus to laugh.

"With those four eyes? Who can blame them?" Garrus said, jokingly.

"I bet you have a thing for robots, Jeff?" Alex said blankly.

Right away Jeff stopped laughing and looked down in shame while Alex returned to his conversation, "Anyway this Batarian wanted us both to meet with his superior at what I assume the location is in this paper."

Alex opened the paper and right away both him and Ivy looked at the paper. The two looked at the moment and Ivy said, "The place is near the janitor's closet?" Where the hell is that?"

"I know where that's at? If you both want we can take a side quest over there." Kasumi suggested with a manner of joy.

"Well might as well see what's it all about so I'm game." Ivy said.

"Yeah, me too. What about the rest of you?" Alex said.

"A possible underground area… huh? Can't always hurt to see new places." Jeff said, showing that he is joining the "quest".

"I'll go." Garrus said.

"I don't know if we should go in there, what if we get in trouble or it turns out to be some sort of trick." Tali said, nervously.

"I agree with Tali, we don't know what could be there when we arrive." Liara said.

"Hey don't worry about that, I wouldn't let two cute gals like yourselves be harmed in anyway. I'll protect you." Alex said in a joking manner making Liara look down and blush.

Tali blushed, as well and was really glad that no one could see her at the comment her friend made.

Ivy snorted and said, "Yeah, right."

"You don't really think I could do it?" Alex asked.

"Too much for you to handle, bro." Ivy said, with a smug look on here causing Garrus and Jeff to laugh in response.

"Alex, you just going to take that?" Jeff asked in a laughing manner.

"Garrus might be a bit too much to handle for you, Ivy and that's just one ugly guy.." Alex retorted.

Garrus simply laughed at his friend's comment and said, "Ugly? I'm not ugly especially when people love to hit on me. Not one person can handle at how awesome I am. You know, I bet someplace in the universe, there are millions of fan girls and a few fan boys waiting in line for a piece of me."

"Yeah in what universe and let's focus back on the real attention here and say that I can protect two nice ladies on my own here." Alex said, with a smirking but joking attitude.

"Whatever you say, Alex, we're wasting time here. You two coming or what?" Ivy asked.

"Well if it's with all of you then sure." Tali said, walking over to her friends.

Liara looked at her friends and said, "Sure why not? At least being with friends is a good thing."

"The whole gang is here together and we're prepared to go on our quest." Kasumi said, as the group walked out the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>Samantha and her friend Kelly were sitting at two desks pushed together in their math where the weekly chess club was held. The two friends were eating their sandwiches that they've received from their parents getting from the local sandwich shop.<p>

The two sat in silence for a few moments before, Kelly asked, "Sam, you okay?"

Samantha looked up from her food to her friend, Kelly who had short red hair and white skin. Kelly was wearing a black and white shirt along with white pants.

Samantha immediately replied in saying, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Kelly looked at her friend with a questioning manner and said, in a friendly manner, "Sam, I know there's something wrong, you can tell me."

Samantha looked at her friend with a worried expression and shortly after looked around at the other students in the classroom, playing chess. Though the rest of the students weren't paying attention to her, she'd rather not risk having the others listen in on their conversation but knowing Kelly, she won't stop asking. Sam didn't think it was a bad thing; hell to her she was a person who really listened and actually made things better for her.

Samantha finally decided to tell her what was going but only in vague descriptions, "Just you know, bullies and unexpected help."

Kelly nodding her head, getting at what her friend was saying. The short red haired girl leaned forward, patted her friend on the shoulder of assurance and said, "You'll do fine, Samantha and if you want to talk more about it, we can go to your house or my house if you wish."

Samantha smiled at her friend's suggestion and said, "Sure, that would sound great, Kelly."

The girls smiled and resumed eating their lunches while playing chess.

* * *

><p>"So how much further is the janitor's closet?" Alex asked, as the group followed Kasumi.<p>

Kasumi kept walking, as she said, "Shouldn't be to far ahead and….. found it."

The group stopped and observed their surroundings. All they saw was the regular hallway, hardly anyone around and just the janitor's closet. The group looked at each in confusion, as they saw nothing here.

"Shouldn't there be something here?" Tali asked.

"Yeah, I think there would be unless that Batarian decided to be an ass and waste our time over nothing." Alex said in annoyance.

"Hmm I guess I can try to open the janitor's closet up, see if we can get any idea from there." Ivy said, while reaching for the door and finding it to be closed.

"Curiously: Might I ask what all of you are doing over there?" The group turned around to see an Elcor asking them a question while standing next to a door.

Alex and Ivy walked up to the Elcor and Alex said, "Yeah, we received some sort of paper from a Batarian that we should be going to this "secret" club place thing."

"Curiously: Show me the paper." The Elcor asked when Alex handed him the piece of paper.

The Elcor inspected it, when he then opened the door that he was standing next to. "Acknowledge: You two may enter the club but I must ask that your friends over there will remain outside."

The twins looked at their friends who looked at them back. Alex thought for a moment about entering but immediately decided against it and wanted his newly formed friends to go in with them since they helped find it.

"No if you want us to go in then you're going to let them in too." Alex said.

"Glad to see we're not getting dumped for other people in the club." Jeff said.

"Yeah and if your boss or whatever wants to see us then we won't come in till they're allowed in." Ivy said.

"Annoyed: Please refrain from having this argument, it's been stated on the note that only you two are allowed in." The Elcor said, not caring about their argument.

"Come on! Your boss is inspecting us and we're not going in till all of us go in." Alex said.

Tali looked at her friends arguing with the "bouncer" and thought a bit guilty on how they had to waste their time on her and the others. The Quarian looked back at her friends and decided to speak up.

"You two… can go in if you want, I… or we can all wait here." Tali said, trying to make the situation easier.

Alex looked back at his Quarian friend and noticed the guilt in her voice. He didn't understand why she felt guilty because she did nothing wrong. "Tali, we've clearly stated that we're not going in without all of you."

Tali in response just shook her head but thought to herself that she was very happy about what Alex said. Still if they wanted they could have left her behind to go inside. Tali had some conflicting thoughts about being happy not being left behind and wanting her friends to what she assume with have fun.

"Look, we can stand here all lunch and "annoy" you or you can just let us in." Ivy said.

"Reasoning: That is not what the boss has orde…." The Elcor was about say when he was interrupted by a voice Alex found familiar.

"Change of plans, the boss has ordered that all of seven of them can entered. Doesn't want time to be wasted." Bray said, exiting out of the door.

"Accepting: Of course, Bray. Apologetic: I am sorry for this confrontation, all of you may go in now."

"Thank you, Bray." Alex said, as he motioned for the group to follow them.

"Can't wait to see what this place looks like." Kasumi asked in an excited manner.

"You've never seen this place before?" Ivy asked in a surprised manner.

"Nope and whoever orchestrates this is really good. Normally people can't hide things from me for a long time."

"Well, the boss is really good at that and paying off the right people." Bray chimed in.

The group continued to follow Bray and observed their surroundings when they entered a huge hallway, colored in red and yellow lights. The floor they walked on was brown with some red tiles next to it.

The group walked through the hallway and once they entered the main part of the club, all of them looked in amazement at this place. The group saw a whole bunch of things in the area.

First, they saw a huge dance floor in the center along with a huge holo that was in the shape of a cylinder. Second, they saw multiple lounges with quite a few people enjoying their drinks and having laughs. Lastly, they saw multiple bar like tables with bartenders serving drinks.

"And 3, 2, 1. Here come the questions." Bray said, while chuckling.

"How are you able to keep a club like this a secret from the teachers, the staff and even the principal?" Alex asked in shock.

"How are you able afford all of this?" Tali asked.

"How are you able to have all of this built without the construction workers sharing what the project is about?" Liara asked.

"Is this place even legal to do at a place like this?" Garrus asked in a suspicious manner.

Bray still chuckled at the newcomers' questions and said, "Some of the teachers and staff are paid off by being able to hang out here, as long as they don't tell others about it. Afford? Hah! I just escort people around here, I don't know about that nor it's construction. If you're wondering about legal, then don't worry none of the drinks are alcoholic, it's only water, juices, and caffeine drinks here."

"That's slightly a relief." Garrus commented.

"Well this seems like a really interesting place but I assume your boss doesn't want to wait anymore, correct?" Alex asked.

"That is correct." Bray answered.

"We better get going then." Alex said, as all of them began to walk when Bray stopped them.

"The boss only wants to see you two, the rest of here will have to wait here." Bray said.

"I prefer if they are able to accompany us." Ivy said.

"If you're worried about your friends, don't worry about it, nothing will come to harm them as long as they don't bother the other customers." Bray said.

"I still don't like leaving them behind here." Ivy said while Alex then commented, "Yeah seems rather suspicious for only us to go."

"You two need to stop babying us, we can take care of ourselves." Jeff said.

"Yeah, but we still need to baby you." Kasumi joked.

"Yeah, whatever mom." Jeff responded.

"They'll be fine and besides drinks are on the house for them." Bray said.

"When you put it that way, how can we not resist. We'll stay here Sheps." Kasumi said, obviously wanting some free drinks.

"Yeah, go take care of your business or whatever, we'll just help ourselves to the free drinks." Jeff said.

"I still don't like this whole idea of this place." Garrus said in a suspicious manner.

"I agree, something seems off about this place." Liara agreed.

"Yeah, and Alex and Ivy please be careful when you go where you're going." Tali said, in a worried tone.

"For you, Tali, I know we'll be careful." Alex said, in his joking, friendly manner.

Both Alex and Garrus laughed while Ivy said, "Wow not only can you go a day without being sarcastic but now a dog."

"Hey, just being nice and assuring our friend here that we'll be okay."

"Uh-huh. Say that to Garrus." Ivy said, pointing at their Turian friend who looked at Alex with close to a laughing face.

Alex looked at his friend and said, "Uh…. No thanks….. he's just…. Yeah."

"Thought so." Ivy said, proving her point.

"Still not cute as you put it, Alex." Garrus asked, jokingly.

"Yeah and Bray just take us up to your boss." Alex suggested.

"Can do." Bray said, as he began leading the twins over.

"Remember, be careful up there." Tali said.

Alex shook his head in acknowledgement and followed Bray.

"Hey, guys, I got us a lounge already!" Kasumi called out to her friends.

The group of four turned around to see Kasumi, sitting a round lounge couch with a table in the middle, waving them over. The group walked over to the lounge and took their seats with Kasumi being in the middle, Tali and Garrus sitting with her and Jeff and Liara getting the end part of the couch.

"I see you wasted no time in getting a couch and ready to order drinks?" Garrus asked.

"What can I say? I'm an opportunist." Kasumi said.

"Of course you are Kasumi." Liara said.

"Now, now!" Kasumi said, when she looked over to what appears a waiter walking with a plate of some sort, the girl then yelled out, "Hey, waiter! My friends and I want some drinks!"

"Kasumi!" Liara sculled.

"What, I'm sure he's a bartender." Kasumi said.

"I think you're going a little mad with power with the free drinks benefits." Garrus said.

"Yeah, maybe you should calm down a bit, Kas." Tali suggested.

"Come on relax, it will be fun." Kasumi said, when the bartender arrived and asked,

"What do you want for a drink?"

"Hmm….. I'll take a Sprite." Kasumi said.

"I'll take a coke in a bottle." Jeff said.

"Water for me." Liara said, not exactly trusting the drinks here.

"Uh… same." Tali said, in the same boat as Liara.

Garrus looked at the bartender and said, "So none of these drinks contain alcohol?"

"That is correct and having no alcohol is able to keep this place open so teens won't get drunk in their classes. Therefore, discovering this place and shutting it down if we did serve alcohol." The bartender asked.

"I see and that's a bit of relief so…. Water then." Garrus said, plainly.

"Be back in a few with your orders." The bartender answered and left the table.

"Really? Just water?" Kasumi asked the three who ordered water.

"Incase you haven't noticed, I don't fully trust this place to serve my drinks." Tali answered.

"You I can kind of see, but Liara and Garrus? Come on! Live a little." Kasumi said, in a friendly encouraging manner to have to her friends have fun.

"I'll see how the water tastes and then we'll see about getting something else." Liara answered.

"Knowing me, I'm rather suspicious about the whole thing." Garrus answered.

"Gah! You're all such downers!" Jeff said.

"See, be like Jeff." Kasumi said.

"Yeah, we know and can we please talk about something else?" Liara asked.

"Yes, there is more to this place than meets the eye." Kasumi commented, observing her surroundings.

"I do admit that the dance floor does look like fun." Tali commented.

"See? Told you this place isn't so bad." Kasumi said.

"We'll see how they act soon, but for now let's just enjoy our upcoming drinks." Jeff said, as their drinks arrived.

* * *

><p>The twins followed Bray to meet with the boss of this place and soon enough both looked up to see that Bray was leading them towards some stairs. They also saw that the area seemed to be a small penthouse like area that overlooked the rest of the place.<p>

The group of three walked up a few steps before going through one door and see that was another in their place. "So…. What's this boss person like?" Alex asked.

"Hah! Boss is full of surprises, even the boss surprises me just about everyday, and so you'll have to see for yourselves." Bray commented.

"Looks like we've got our hands full then." Ivy said.

"Can't wait to see what the boss is like?" Alex commented on.

The group of three walked threw the role of stairs and reached the door. Soon enough they enter in the penthouse like area. The twins observed the area and see a few couches and tables in the back area along with a few tables. They saw a few people sitting there, staring at them.

The two of them see the front of the area with a really long couch along with a table there. Plus, a window that oversaw the rest of the place, as well as what appeared to be an Asari wearing a white short jacket and black pants.

"There she is and don't keep her waiting." Bray commented, as the twins nodded and walked up the small row of stairs.

The twins looked at the Asari who didn't look at them back until Ivy asked, "I assume you're the boss of this place?"

The Asari kept didn't look back at the twins and said, "Yes and before we get acquainted further. There's only one rule for both of you and your friends to follow."

"And what is that rule?" Alex asked.

The Asari smirked at Alex's question, turned around to face them and said, "Don't Fuck with Aria."


	10. Update

Update

Hey, everybody sorry I'm taking long for the next chapter, but I've been incredibly busy with school, working on a movie and recently acquired a mod job for a Fan Fiction section on a forum. Though luckily I only have three days of school left and I am out for the summer…. Before I head off to college of course. Again luckily I have the outlines completed for the last three chapters of the Second Day Ark and a one-shot chapter. So to make up for all the time I've decided to talk about five categories that I have planned; some will be in brief detail, as I do not want to give too much away.

First off, let's talk about characters and there's a bit to talk about here. We all know this is a High School version of some of our favorite characters and we all find it interesting how some characters transfer to be a student or teacher. My point right here is that just about all Mass Effect characters will make an appearance at some point in the story sooner or later, but not to worry that the majority of the most notable will most likely appear early on. However, I have a feeling there are certain characters you might all seem be very interested in seeing so I will have to wish for you all to refrain from asking the following below to make an appearance.

Roster to do not ask for

Legion (And any other Geth for that matter)

Javik

Harbinger

Sovereign (And every other reaper for that matter)

Saren

Rachni

EDI

Catalyst

Illusive Man

Kai Leng

Glyph

Leviathans

Maya Brooks

Clone Shepards

Marauder Shields (Had to do it just incase)

Despite what I said for the following I do, however have plans for some of those characters to appear later on but that will be secrets. This also, brings up my next subject in which that is…..

Spin-off (Still working on the title)

Now it has come to my attention that in this story we have our main characters and secondary characters. Then we have our background characters. What I am planning to do with this spin-off is have the characters that aren't focused that much in the main story will be given one-shot chapters. Also, possibly at least a three-ark chapter provided they have a good story going for them. In this spin-off we will see characters like Shiala, Kirrahe, Samara, Conrad and many others get their time to shine in this schoolverse.

Next topic is potential story-lines and of course like I have said, earlier I am currently still working on The Second Day Ark. I have a lot of good ideas for the upcoming story arks and will be the same length as usual, three to six chapters long. Of course if you look in Chapter 1 of The Second ark you'll probably find the hint of what one of those arks are. Plus, I will tell you all what one of the arks is and this I'm really excited for is that it will be a Halloween theme ark. In which it's going to be a lot of fun for me to write and just how all the different characters react to the holiday. It will not only be satirizing all the traditional aspects of horror and the holiday but bring in some new stuff into the mix.

The Last thing I want to talk about is pairings. Before you say anything and like I said before I will not tell who will be paired with whom, even though I did imply Anderson and Kahlee's relationship. However! That doesn't mean I can't tell you all on how it will work. What will happen is that there will be a lot of buildup in which several hints will be spread through out the arks in which some will be actual hints some will just be for shits and giggles. Why is there going to be build up for pairings that won't happen like way later in the story well…. I've noticed in quite bit of these High Schools AU's is that people automatically like to do with little to no storytelling or suspense, it's literally like you're average conversation on where it just comes out of no where. It needs the buildup! That is what I am doing here to make it more interesting and actually wants the viewer to be more invested with it.

So again sorry that I'm taking long with this next chapter just be patient and it will be out soon so good night and have a pleasant tomorrow. Cheers!


End file.
